A Broken Greaser
by a.coco12
Summary: It has been a year since the events of the book. Pony has been keeping secrets from the gang, and it isn't until a track tournament that they realize Socials are as ruthless as ever. Ponyboy thinks he can handle it, until they jump him and Johnny on the anniversary of Bob's death. Dally and Johnny are still alive, contains rape, slash and violence. Steve/Pony
1. Ch 1: Digging Into The Past

A/N: Hello! :3

Feedback is appreciated.

Eventually, this story will contain rape, and slash so be warned!

Steve/Ponyboy (my favorite couple)

Title, and content subject to be changed and rewritten. (If I find a better title, and have major issues with content.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Ponyboys POV-

When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: the events that happened a year ago today, and my track meet I was dreading. Everything that happened a year ago, from the argument with Darry all the way up to saving those children from the burning church in Windixville came flowing into my mind. I had come out unscathed well, at least, physically. Johnny was burned and doctors thought he would die from the injuries he suffered. Fortunately, the doctors were wrong and Johnny was able to walk again with the aid of physical therapy. He and I were already planning Dally's birthday since it was in November.

Speaking of Dally, he too had injuries, the worst being his burned arm that healed up faster than normal according to the doctors. I remember, Dally could only smirk smugly in response as he took a huff of his cigarette. Dallas Winston always got what he wanted and with the help of the gang, he got it. He was even able to take part in the rumble, he threw five Socs down and beat them into oblivion, guess they were no match for even the injured Dally. I wonder, how many of them would he have gotten down had he not been injured? That would have been a sight to see. Johnny stayed in the hospital though the rumble. His injuries being far too severe to stand, yet alone fight. I don't recall much about the hospital visit considering I had just gotten the tar beaten out of me. I partially remember feeling dizzy and a second later I heard a yell.

"God Dammit Kid! What's the matter with ya?" Dally spits as he gripped onto the collar of my shirt lightly.

I was out like a light before I could even respond and ended up causing us both to fall onto the hospital floor. Turns out, I had a minor concussion, and my body was going through shock and exhaustion. When Dally called to tell the gang, Darry blew a gasket and everyone rushed over. I was in the hospital for a week, but I don't remember any of it.

After fainting, I only remember going to court with Johnny and pleading not guilty. Johnny and I were scared out of our wits regardless of the fact that Randy and Cherry testified. The whole gang attended and it didn't come to shock any of us that Johnny's parents hadn't bothered showing.

After about three hours the verdict came in and everyone gave a sigh of relief when the middle-aged judge had said with a sincere smile, "Not guilty."

We both had gotten off easy, without even having to mention anything about Dally telling us about the church on Jay Mountain. With the information Cherry and Randy told the judge the verdict was unanimous among the jury. Sadly enough, both their parents did not feel like was Tulsa a decent place to live so shortly after the trail, they both moved to California.

Once everything started going back to normal, Johnny was forced to drop out of high school. He now works with Steve and Sodapop at the DX gas station. Because they recently have gotten more business, he pumps gas while Soda works register, and Steve fixes cars. Being friends with two employees made Johnny a perfect candidate and he was hired on the spot. When he isn't working he spends his time jumping back and forth from our house, to Bucks, and even sometimes to Two-Bits.

Two-Bit and Kathy were going out often but that did not change his usual routine of coming over to watch Mickey Mouse and rummage through our fridge. He was still the funny jokester without a job that everyone knew and loved. The only thing different about him was the fact that he now carried two blades. His second, put his look like a child's play thing. The blade itself was at least five inches . The handle looks like a perfectly crafted work of art, its gray with tints of blue entwined with the curves of the wood.

Sodapop was still trying his best to get over Sandy. She had moved to Florida before the trial even began. Not even giving my brother the chance to convince her that he loved her despite that she cheated. He was fully prepared to accept the baby as his own and suffer right along with Sandy the stigma that comes along with being teenage parents. Steve takes him out barrel racing almost every other night after work, but nothing has seems to have fill the void that Sandy impended upon my cheerful brother. Besides the occasional spurts of depression, he is still the amazingly beautiful boy who attracts all types of girls to the DX gas station. He is still the most understanding person I know and love, well besides Johnny.

Darry still works his job fixing roofs and takes any shift available. He still is working himself to the bone to keep custody of Soda and I. We argue less, and I am beginning to admire how much he really does for us. _Yes, I said us._ I realized over the past year that even though he bickers at me like constantly, he only does it because he loves me and because he wants me to succeed.

Dally and Sylvia are still not together, and it seems it is going to stay that way. He is still as cold as ever, but I suppose that is fine. Not many people can consider the tire slashing Dallas their friend, but I do. He saved both Johnny and I without a moment's hesitation. The three of us still always hang out and go to the movies. We still do it Dally's way though through that hole in the fence so we don't have to pay. He still lives and works with Buck, his loyal puppy stays with him often. Because of the accident, Dally, Johnny and I are closer than we have ever been. Especially Dally and Johnny, both have been able to even each other out. Dally has calmed down with getting in trouble with the fuzz and sees that there is a better side of life. While Johnny has roughened around the edges and is steadily becoming a great man.

Steve, surprisingly has endured the most changes. Turns out Evie was two timing him with a Soc. When he found out he blew up and broke up with her. The Soc, well he got a hell of a beat down. The next day I saw him sporting a black eye, broken nose, and three of his bottom teeth were missing. When he went home to his drunk father and he hit him, Steve couldn't take it and took his rage out on his father's face. Not to say he didn't deserve it, but it only caused Steve to be kicked out. Sodapop, being his best friend offered Steve his bedroom for as long as he needed. So, now Steve lives with us. Darry doesn't mind, he figures it will help with the bills. Shortly after that, Steve admitted to everyone that he could be bi-sexual and we didn't take him serious at first. I thought he wasn't serious at first, but he looked all of us dead in our eyes-even me. I was the first one to open my mouth about the matter, putting my rude comments aside.

"Well, that's alright Steve. You're-"I struggled to find the words because everyone, including Steve dropped their jaws. "You're just not putting restrictions on who you can love… It's tuff." I continued looking away as I felt myself begin to blush.

Everyone seemed to accept it after I expressed myself. Dally, was the only one who had to leave and compose himself considering he was openly hateful to anything different from the norm. Even with being bi-sexual, he still wore his regular jean jacket hardly ever wearing a shirt. He was as disrespectful as ever especially towards me, the "tag-along annoying kid." He is still the guy that held off four Socs with a broken coke bottle, and is one of the toughest greasers around. None of us looked down on him, and we never mention it. It isn't like he is overly flamboyant, flirts openly, and makes out in public.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? This is my first attempt at a story! Give me tips, and ideas and I may use them :P


	2. Ch 2: Track Competition

A/N: I am very into writing this story reviews are appreciated, but not expected.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Ponyboy's POV

My thoughts quickly snapped back to the task I was about to tackle. I still had a track tournament today, even though it was Saturday. I silently cursed, not wanting to participate in today's events even as I walked up the stairs into the school. I would much rather be watching another Paul Newman movie, but I knew Darry would skin me alive if I didn't run. If only he had known what was going on between the Socs and I. Since Bob's death, I have jumped three times in two months. I have only been lucky enough that it wasn't bad enough for any of the gang to notice. Namely, because they never hit me in my face. So wearing my casual attire hid all the bruises and cuts. One time Dally suspected something, but I gave him the run around and managed to change the subject.

I quickly composed myself and went into the locker room to change into my track attire. I came out wearing my white converse, my track shorts and one of Soda's over sized white shirts. The track team consisted of six Socs and four greasers. I didn't know four of the Socs, they never bothered me. The other two, I know far too well. Anderson, has been one of the many Socs to jump me and make my life a living hell. He is a staggering 6'1 but probably weighs the same amount as I do. He has all that height for nothing though, because he could never take me on his own. But, when he is with six of his other friends he could do a number. The other one is the one I most worry about. David Harris. The one that tried to drown me in the fountain a year ago. That in itself intimidates me. To make matters worse, he is taller than Darry and slightly thicker too. I hate to admit but his muscles put my brothers to shame. Besides being on the track team, he is also in Baseball, and Football. He has dark black hair and light blue eyes and a smile only his mother could love.

I snap back into attention to see the stands are filled with people cheering wildly. Last year, I came in second and this year I wanted to win. I don't even have a reason, I just don't want David or Anderson able to hold that they won over my head.

* * *

Third Person POV-

"Alright boys," Coach Peterson began, "You guys have trained all year for this. Even though there are no college recruiters here, do your best. Because next time there will be. I am hoping a few of you get looked at then. As for now if you're not intent on winning, you can take this as practice."

Ponyboy stood along with his _team_ while the other high school were lingering behind them. The coaches and referees were getting everyone set up into their designated positions.

Meanwhile, in the stands the Curtis brothers were watching Ponyboy contently smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"Hey Darry, you think Pony will do well? He hasn't seemed himself for a little while." Soda asked admiring his younger brother as he was placed into position. He didn't notice four more figures to plop down beside them.

"Oh shut it will you Soda. You worry about the kid to much. He's goin' to be fine, Ain't he Super-Dope?" Steve exclaimed nonchalantly taking a sip of his coke. He grasped his open hand on Soda's shoulder. Soda, being well Soda could only grin back at his best friend, knowing that was Steve's own way of showing he had confidence in Pony.

Dally passed Soda and Darry a coke each and both boys thanked him silently.

"No _Steven_," Darry said quietly, "Pony hasn't been acting himself, at all. Soda's right. The boy hasn't been usin' his head lately. I'm starting to worry about him. "

Steve only groaned in response, hating being called by his first name.

"Oh man, what'd you say we just watch the kid run? The race is about to start. When its over you can argue and worry all you want." Dally stated, feeling annoyed by the guys' bickering.

All of the boy's attention went down to the track as they heard the sound of the start gun blow.

* * *

Ponyboy's POV-

As I heard the crack of the gun I began to run at the fastest pace I could. I whipped by three members of my team, and at least five of the opposing team members. I could hear sounds of encouragement aimed towards me from the crowd and was content until I felt a presence besides me.

"Hey greaser," David was beside him now, staring me down like shallowly, "Your legs look nice in those shorts."

What the hell! Pony thought, staring at David intently. What is wrong with this guy, can't he just back off for one track competition? Not knowing what else to do, I glare at him venomously, "Beat it." trying my best to sound intimidating as I run past him.

He quickly catches up with me though, and I silently curse under my breath not bothering to look at him because we are twelve yards from the finish line. "Maybe I will grease." David responds.

Before I could even register in my head what is going on I feel him harshly bump into me, causing me to lose my footing. I plummeted to the gravel hard and skidded trying to get myself up. I only managed to get a minor case of road rash on my side and right arm. By the time I'm on my feet again I see David taking first place. I can't hear anything, I am so angry I am practically fuming. I feel the heat rush to my ears as I begin to run to the past the finish line. Except, I don't stop I run off the field and into the locker room. I quickly gather my stuff, before running out of the gates of the school.

* * *

Third Person POV-

Once the sound went off the boys were off, with Ponyboy in first place with some other boys fast on his trail.

"See, I told you guy's you didn't have to worry about the kid!" Steve said practically snarling as he shoved some popcorn into his mouth.

Two-Bit was loudly cheering for Ponyboy. Periodically stopping to sip some of his well hidden beer in a coke bottle.

"What does that Soc think he is doin'?" Johnny whispered, but the rest of the gang had heard him either way.

"I don't know. But he better back the hell off before I beat his face in." Dally responded as he took a hit of his already burning cigarette.

The boys could only watch in confusion as they saw the Soc getting even closer to Ponyboy.

Steve felt the heat rise into his face as he watched the young boy firmly, not noticing the Soc getting closer. _He is becoming more attractive every day, Wait! No he is your best friend's kid brother. But God, how do ignore him when he is wearing those loose shorts. Damn it all to hell! _He thought battling his emotions silently.

Sodapop noticed Steve eyeing at his younger brother but his attention was caught he heard a loud thud. He turned his head to see his younger brother had fallen to the ground roughly before Ponyboy got up and ran off the field. "Ponyboy!" He screamed out of fear that his brother could be hurt. What happened he thought, to make his brother fall?

"What kind of bullshit is that!? That son of a bitch is goin' to get it, pushin' Pony like that!" Dally said flicking his cigarette in a random direction, not caring if it grazed someone or not. After he began walking hastily with Sodapop, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Darry. towards the track.

When Steve saw Ponyboy stumble and fall to the ground he was beyond livid. His blood ran cold and he had sprung up and began running before any of the boys could understand what happened. He was the first one on the field and he began to approach David.

"What!?" Sodapop yelled realizing what happened, his voice then grew cold and dangerous "Who?" By this time he and the gang were almost to the field pushing people who were also trying to congratulate their loved ones.

"The stocky tall one with the black hair" Johnny growled, his eyes becoming less puppy like and more smoldering. He was hoping his best friend wasn't hurt. He was so sick of dealing with the Socs shit. He had a terrible feeling that those Socs always take the opportunity to mess with Ponyboy, and that made him feel guilty. "Looks like Steve is going to get him though" He said pointing down at Steve who was nearing the Soc.

"Why'd you do that to my best friend's kid brother!?" Steve said grabbing the boy harshly before punching him in the face. He didn't get a chance at another hit because someone grabbed him and began to haul him off the field.

The rest of the gang had been shortly behind Steve and saw the entire event happen. One of the coaches from the other schools began 'assisting' the wild boy off school property. And instead of going after the Soc, they followed behind Steve figuring he would get himself arrested before finding Pony.


	3. Ch 3: Shower and Some No Good Hoods

**Goldenthorns:** Thank you for the review, your wish is my command. I also love Steve/Ponyboy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**MysteriousShadowofDoom:** Thank you! I appreciate the feedback. Yeah, I know he should have won. But, David is an asshole. I had to make him do something to Ponyboy though. -tears-

Forgot to mention, I do not own The Outsiders. I would love to though, who wouldn't want Rob Lowe or Thomas C. Howell? All rights reserved to S.E Hinton, my queen!

* * *

Ponyboy POV-

Running. All I could do was run frantically in an effort to contain my overflowing anger. I had to get home to compose myself properly, that way the gang would suspect anything was wrong. My ribs were practically on fire as I made my way onto my street. I passed by the vacant lot only to see a couple of young greasers passing a football around. I couldn't help myself but to think, _'I wish my life were carefree like that again, playing football with the gang, not having to worry about being jumped everyday. '_ I quickly opened the gate to my house, not bothering to shut it behind me and made my way up the steps and into the house. I swiftly went into the bathroom and shakily locked the door behind me. Once I knew I was completely alone, I slid down the bathroom door and onto the floor struggling to catch my breath. All I could manage was to choke out gasps that could be very well mistaken for hyperventilating.

After a couple moments, I got up off of the tile floor and made my way over to the shower. I weakly threw of my shirt, shorts, shoes, socks and boxers, not caring where they ended up. I carefully stepped into the shower and turned the knob. All of a sudden, the hot water began to beat down my back and I blissfully welcomed it. I leaned my head back and allowed the water to drench my sweaty face. I turned to face the shower head granting the liquid access to my frontal region. The pleasure didn't last long when the water went down the right side of my hip. I hissed in pain, but looked down to see the road rash had set in. I saw multiple wounds varying in sizes flowing down my hip, past where the waist band of my track shorts had been. It would be simple to hide though, it wasn't long enough to go past my track shorts. All I would have to do is wear a shirt, and shorts around the house. I sighed deeply as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

* * *

Third Person POV-

"Hey! Let me go, you overgrown monkey!" Steve yelled, thrashing frantically trying to get out of the older mans hold. "Didn't you see? That guy cheated! He knocked down the guy that would've taken first." He spat with a fierceness that could even make Dallas Winston tremble.

Steve did not receive a response, he was only thrown out past the gate of the school. This didn't stop him though as he rushed to his feet and began walking after the man who had just thrown him on his ass. "Are ya deaf to? Does no one care that the guy who took first place bumped into that kid on purpose?" His eyes possessed an anger only Sodapop could recognize.

"The only problem I see, is that you assaulted that young man! Someone will call the authorities." The man said back to Steve, as the whole gang made their way out to him.

"You'll call the authorities?" Steve patronized him while lowering his face, making him appear to have a double chin, "I'm so scared, Ain't I Soda?" He looked over to Soda seeing his best friend chuckle slightly. Sodas reply was putting his hand on Steve's shoulder, attempting to calm him. That didn't work though because Steve continues screaming at the man, as he points his finger in the mans face," Fuck you, and fuck the fuzz! You won't even call em, you idiots know better. "

By this time, Darry and Johnny made their way to the truck. They did not want to participate in the fun, and decided to wait for the other four greasers. However, after what Darry felt was an eternity he began to honk wildly loosing his patience with the other boys. He was extremely worried about Ponyboy and wanted to find him, and fast.

"Get out of here, you no good rotten hoods!" The man screamed back at the gang. He looked to be a middle aged man, probably in his thirties. He was a round man, with huge circular glasses that took up most of his face. His sweat was streaming down his forehead

Two-Bit was the first to respond the man. Two-Bit, well being Two-Bit began to mock the plump man. He joined his four fingers with his thumb on both hands, and brought each one up to his eyes, making him appear to have goggles. "Yeah you stupid greaser's beat it!" He said trying to be serious, before he began cracking up with laughter.

Soda, Dally, and even Steve began to laugh at Two-Bits drunk antics. How could anyone not laugh? He couldn't stop making funny remarks even if it was to save his life. But the laughs died down quickly as they heard the sound of Darry honking repeatedly. All four boys ran and jumped into the bed of the truck and Darry drove off like a mad man. Rather quickly they made their way to the Curtis house and they all practically ran into the house.

"Ponyboy, are you here?" Darry called, his voice laced with worry and concern for his brother.

Sodapop ran into the room they shared to see whether or not there was any trace of the boy being there. Two-Bit and Johnny went into the back yard. Darry went into the kitchen in hopes to see the boy eating at the table. Dally just sat down casually on the couch and folded his arms over his chest, trying to seem collected. When in reality he was waiting for the gang to tell him if Pony was there, if he wasn't he would be up in a second and out the door. Steve walked towards the bathroom and steadily turned door handle.

When Pony placed his hand on the door handle, he was taken aback to feel someone was already opening it rather quickly. He lost his balance and landed on the figure outside the door with a loud _thump_.

Pony looked up to see Steve holding him steady by his left arm. Both of their chests had clashed together and Steve felt his clothed skin brush against the others wet flesh. He contained a moan as he stared the boy down, noticing his well growing abs. Pony flushed when he realized his face face extremely close to Steve's, their lips almost touching.

"Steve?" He whispered staring into the other boys blue orbs, wondering why Steve was helping him.

Once the rest of the gang heard the ruckus they stampeded towards the bathroom only to see Ponyboy who was only wearing a towel around his waist, being held up by one arm, by a very confused yet flustered Steve.

Sodapop grabbed Pony in an instant and began hugging the daylights out of him. "Oh, baby we were so worried! We were at the track and saw everything. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are ya?" He said frantically, brushing some hair out of Ponyboy's face.

"Soda let go of him," Darryl said sternly, "Come on Pony sit on the couch let me check you out to make sure your alright." He motioned for Pony to lay down on the small couch in the living room. Sodapop let go of Pony and stomped off to sit in Darry's chair, that way he would still near his brother.

"Dar," Pony began slowly trying to sound calm, "I'm alright, promise."

"I would still prefer to check it out Pony, now go sit down on the couch like I told you."

Feeling defeated, Pony walked and layed on the couch. Still tightly grasping his towel around his waist. '_I hope they don't notice the rash, if they do it will only lead to questions. Questions I don't want to answer. If they find out the Socs have been bothering me constantly I will have body guards for the remainder of high school.'_

"Hey Pony," Johnny inquired, "Is your right side alright man? It looked like it hurt something awful when you fell." His puppy dog eyes stared at Pony with curiosity and concern.

"Yeah, Pony lets see your right side. Soda grab the first aid kit, just in case." Darry demanded never breaking his gaze from his younger brother.

Pony watched as Soda disappeared into the bathroom and a few seconds later he came out carrying a variety of medical kits. "Here you go Darry," Soda placed them beside Darry and then went to turn on the TV. "Hey Two-bit, Mickey's on TV!"

Two-Bit came out and sat on the floor with a generous portion of chocolate cake and a beer. He began to eat right away and quickly got into the episode, ignoring the rest of the world.

"Pony, I am not going to ask again. Alright little buddy?" Darry warned, "Slide the towel down some so I could see if your alright."

Not in any position to argue he pulled the towel down, exposing his right side all the while being extremely careful not to expose his lower regions.

"See? Pony you're hurt. Why couldn't you just tell me rather than trying to hide it?" Darry began to work on Pony, carefully cleaning the rash. He poured rubbing alcohol onto the wound and started to wipe the dirt out the cuts. Pony could only wince in response. But his brother kept going, "You never think kid brother. That could have gotten infected and you would've been in for a world of hurt."

Even though the conversation continued, Steve tuned out their voices as he stared Pony down. He eyed the glistening boy, admiring every curve that he possessed. He was by no means, curvy like a woman. But he had something beautiful about his body that Steve desired. His eyes wondered to Ponyboys exposed side and Steve felt his face burning. He quickly looked away, but the damage was done. His thoughts were wondering all over. _'God Damn, this kid is going to be the death of me.' _He felt his lower region throbbing. _'I can't let Soda or Muscles notice I am practically eye fucking their younger brother. I'd be out of the gang for sure, Soda would hate me. Darry would murder me. And Ponyboy... I don't even wanna think about that.'_ Hoping, before anyone could notice Steve made his way out the front door and headed towards the DX.

* * *

A/N: ( No, Steve isn't going to rape Ponyboy. )

A _certain someone _is going to follow Steve to the DX though. Wonder who its going to be?

Reviews are nice, but not expected.


	4. Ch 4: An Honest Walk

Steve's POV-

I couldn't get out of the house quick enough. I have to try to find a way to regain my regular state of mind before going back home. After a couple months at the Curtis house, I now have the satisfaction to call the place my home. It's better living there than with my old man. I always got to hang around Soda, and the rest of the gang. I didn't have to come home expecting to get kicked out every other night. Plus, all the chocolate cake a guy could eat. The only downer to it all is being around Ponyboy. I don't hate him, he is just an annoying fifteen year old boy who hangs around his brother a little to much. But, I believe if I didn't like him it wouldn't bother me. It is hard trying to act normal around someone you're attracted to. I am used to getting any girl I wanted. Although, I have only been lucky enough to want girls known for being tramps, like Evie.

But Ponyboy, if by a miracle he ever gave me chance would change my whole routine. I would have to take it slow with him. For one, his brothers are two overprotective mother hens that would not hesitate to beat me senseless if I hurt Pony. Secondly, he is young and inexperienced. I am well known for getting women in the sack and leaving the next morning. My only real relationship was Evie, and she two-timed me.

Pony is different from any person I have ever met. He has all the best traits from his brothers; he is attractive and kind like Soda, and is as smart and serious as Darry. I hate to admit it, but the kid has his way of getting under my skin. Hell, maybe that is why I like him so damn much. No one has been able to get under my skin, ever since my mother left me and my father became a scum bag.

I may get on the kids case as much as his brothers, but I only do it to make him stay away from me. When he is around I can't act like myself and I don't want Soda or the gang to figure out I have a crush on him. I try to hate the kid, but I have discovered it is impossible. I can never stop staring at his green-almost gray eyes that are always locked on his sunsets that he digs so much. I also love the fact that the kids got a heart of gold. When Two-Bit and I witnessed him break that bottle to defend himself from the Socials, I was elated. _'Finally,'_ I remember thinking, _'the kid had grown a pair,'_ but he shattered my hopes when he picked up the broken glass. His excuse being, _'so a car won't get a flat tire.'_

He would never be cold like Dallas or I, and I used to think that was a bad thing. But now that I look at him differently, I know that's what I most love about him. I sighed as I grabbed a cancer stick out of my back pocket and put it between my lips. I took a long drag and that helped to ease my nerves a little.

"You gotta extra Steve?" A familiar voice questioned, sitting next to the me with ease. I automatically recognized the person to be Sodapop.

"Nah man. I don't. Here," I said taking one last drag of the cigarette, "I am done with mine. Go'head and take it," casually handing it to him.

He took it from me without delay and took a hit. I fixated on him, realizing this wasn't happy go lucky Soda I was dealing with. This was the strained, stressed out Soda. I could see it appeared he had been crying, the red under his baby blue eyes was clear proof.

"Soda, you only smoke when you're stressed. Whats up?" I investigated.

"Those damn socials. I feel like they are never going to stop-" Soda paused in order to keep himself from breaking down, "pestering Ponyboy. I know Pony feels like he can take it." He heaved the smoke from the cigarette once more, welcoming it into his lungs. "But, what happens when he gets seriously hurt?"

"He won't get hurt, me and Two-Bit can watch him more at school. If they mess with him they are bound to get a licking they won't be able to handle. Savvy?" "

I know that Steve he just sees it as being babied. I know he hates it, but I know he can't face them alone." He quickly changed the subject, "Thanks by the way, for smashing that Soc's face in." He smiles at me brightly. I know that is his way of ending that discussion.

"My pleasure Soda." I said smirking, jumping back to my feet and brushing myself off, "Anytime."

"Am I the only reason why you did it Steve?" Soda asked, looking at me searchingly.

"Course not! I did it for him too, were a gang its what we do."

"You know I see how you guys act, right? You may think I don't but I know you guys bicker and fight a lot. Yet today, you were the first one to pummel that Soc. A-And I saw the way you were looking at him today Steve. I need you to be honest with me, do you have feelings for my little brother?"

_'Shit.'_ I thought, _'Of course not, he is your kid brother I would never cross that line.' _No. Saying that wouldn't work. I looked into Soda's eyes and gulped. _'He knows.'_

I slowly spoke, "To tell you the truth Soda-" I gazed away from him starting to feel ashamed, my lips disobeying my brain as I continued, "I ain't no damn bi-sexual. I only told you guys that. . just in case you noticed I was staring at your brother. I do like-" I choked on my words, my mouth becoming dryer than the Sahara desert, "I do like Ponyboy. I have just tried to hide it, because I still want to be apart of the gang. But most importantly, You're my best buddy and I don't wanna loose you."

* * *

Third Person POV-

Soda stared at Steve flabbergasted. What had he just said? He had his suspensions but never would have thought his best friend, who rags on Pony every chance he got, was actually in love with him. He can recall many incidents where the two had clashed and it almost ended in a fist fight. It seemed like years had passed before either of them said anything.

"Please Soda," Steve finally managed to say desperately, "I-I won't try to go out with him, just promise me we're still friends?"

Soda continued to look at the Steve, who was now red eyed himself from battling tears that threatened to fall. Steve hardly ever cried, and to see his friend close to breaking made Soda realize Steve was serious.

"I ain't mad at ya for liking Pony, Steve." Soda whispered, "You're always going to be my best friend. Always. Nothing would ever change it. The one you'll have to worry about killing you is Darry," He chuckled while embracing Steve. "If Pony likes you back and ya become a thing, if you hurt him I'll have to hurt you. Ya dig?" He finished and rubbed the diminishing cigarette into the dirt.

Steve (who could be compared to a deer caught in head lights at this moment) patted his friends back. "You dig okay, Soda. You aren't mad at me for liking him? You're not going to say I am to old, or am a hound dog?"

"Truthfully, you are to old. You're eighteen and he just turned fifteen this past July. Everyone knows how easy you can get a girl in bed. But, before you act on anything you _feel_ I am sure you would consider how _Darry and I_ felt about it first, right _Stevie_?"

Steve only smirked egotistically before agreeing with Soda. "Of course, but know I had no feelings for any of those broads. Your brother is different." This only caused Soda to raise an eyebrow at him his smile quickly dissipating.

"Not that I would try anything." Steve clarified.

"Does anyone else know?" Soda asked smirking, knowing he had just scared the day lights out of his friend.

"No, just you." Steve admitted, "I'd like it to stay that way though until I knew If Pony liked me back. If he did, I would ask Darry if I could date him first. If he doesn't I'll act like nothing ever happened."

"Sounds like the right answer to me." Soda replied curtly, "I'd pray he doesn't. Darry will give you a beating before he ever let you go out with Pony."

"Don't remind me." Steve shuddered and pushed the thought of Darry breaking his nose aside.

With that settled, the boys began walking back towards the Curtis residence with occasional small talk about cars, girls, and Pony.

* * *

A/N:

So how was it, Did Soda and Steve remain in character?br /I hope so! :) If not, advice?

~Amanda


	5. Ch 5: Movies and Barrel Racing

**MysteriousShadowofDoom****: **Thank you again for your encouraging words! I hope I am staying in character! Enjoy the next chapter.

**EVENTUAL STEVE/PONY SLASH.**

* * *

Third Person POV-

Meanwhile, at the Curtis home Johnny and Pony were getting ready to hang out for the night. Since this night a year ago changed both their life's forever, they decided they would spend this day together every year. Soda, Steve and Dallas had made prior arrangements to go barrel racing at Bucks. Two-Bit was planning on following probably to get drunk. Darry picked up a night shift on a house that would soon be up for sale, and was expected to leave at five. He wouldn't be returning until midnight.

Ponyboy put on his favorite pair of jeans being careful not to aggravate his injured side. Then he slipped on a plum colored sweat shirt, followed by a pair of Soda's old black converse.

Johnny was dressed in his DX uniform, similar to Sodas. He wore his blue DX button-up with a white undershirt, and a random pair of jeans that cut off at his socks. He never wore his hat though, he didn't want to ruin his freshly greased hair.

"So what'ya want to do tonight Johnny?" Pony asked grabbing his purple zip up hoodie before flinging it on casually.

"Wanna see a movie? There is a new Paul Newman movie out." Johnny answered.

"You mean Cool Hand Luke? Would you really wanna see that?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Lets just try to get through today." Johnny smiled, since his near death experience he enjoyed what life had to offer him -even thought he knew it would never be a lot.

At that moment a Sodapop walked in looking more upbeat than normal. He laughed softly and hid behind the door. Steve rushed in seeming to be abashed as he began searching for something. When he went to shut the door Soda jumped on top of him and they started to rough house. Eventually both fell to the floor, Steve held Soda down and started hitting him playfully. Soda's loud laughs were now emitting through the entire house. Pony couldn't help but smile, he hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.

"Why'd you go and remind me Soda?" Steve screeched loudly his face becoming rosy as he continued to slug Soda faintly.

The fun ended quickly when Steve was lifted off of the other boy by non-other than Darry.

"Stop rough housin' you're break anything, you'll be replacing it, got it?" He barked, quickly intimidating the younger boy. After, he threw Steve on the couch next to Johnny.

Both Johnny and Pony were staring at the other two boys, wondering what was going on. Before either of them could ask Steve glared at them.

"You kiddies wouldn't understand, so don't bother askin'."

Pony could only roll his eyes at Steve. "Then why do _you _understand? You're the most immature out of us all, well besides Two-Bit."

Steve glared daggers at the auburn haired boy . He jumped to his feet as he walked towards Pony, "What'd ya say? Smart ass little shit." He stood chest to chest with the youngest of the gang, glaring at him. Pony's only response was to blow some of the falling strands of hair out of Steve's face, "I said it loud enough for you to hear me. I don't need to repeat myself"

Soda was laughing even louder now, oh the irony of this situation. Soda had been teasing Steve about him liking Pony before they got home. He began offering advice of how he could tell Pony and suggested watching a sunset with him. Steve's response was blunt and not well thought out, "No! I ain't no fag." When he realized what he said he mentally slapped himself.

Pony turned away from Steve to Darry, "What time do I gotta be home tonight Dar?"

"Eleven sharp." This answer only made Pony groan. _'He was fifteen,'_ he thought, _'couldn't he stay out till one like Soda?' _He almost began to argue when another idea came up, _'On the other hand he could always make me stay home.' _So with that he promptly eliminated protesting. "Well, me and Johnny are goin' to the movies. We'll be back."

"That reminds me, me and Steve are going to be heading out soon to meet Dally to go barrel racing."

"Soda, you be careful little buddy. You too, Ponyboy." Darry said as he embraced both his brothers in a hug.

"Enough with the mussy shit! C'mon Soda lets get goin,' huh?" Steve spat as he grabbed his friend and pushed him out the door.

"Just in time for the sunset!" Soda exclaimed, pointing at the blazing sky. Hues of orange, red, and pink took up the entire sky as the sun began dropping behind houses in the outskirts of town.

Steve huffed, knowing that was another way Soda was rubbing the prior events in his face. Instead of letting it phase him, he jumped on top of his car and did a cartwheel of the hood. The cartwheel was not successful though, but he was on his feet again right after. He rubbed the top his head, careful not to ruin his hair. When Soda honked the horn Steve got into the drivers seat of his car and took off.

In the car Soda and Steve listened to Elvis songs as their discussion continued. "Seriously Steve, if you want a chance with my brother you may want to show you actually have an interest in him, instead of snapping at him all the time."

"I don't mean to! The kid is just a smart ass, I don't even know where he gets it from. Your parents never made snide remarks, neither have you or Super-dope." Steve mentioned, keeping his hands and attention on driving.

Soda rolled his eyes, "He grew up around you and Dally, he was bound to get a smart mouth from the way you guy's used to talk round him." He laughed, "Thank god Two-Bit being a pervert or a drunk hasn't rubbed off on him"

A couple minutes after, Steve parked his car at Bucks and both boys got out. They walked up to the entrance to see Dally in his favorite leather jacket and boots. "You guy's ready for some barrel racin'?" Soda grinned and Steve nodded mutely.

"Oh, but before we go inside we gotta talk about Pony." Dally spoke again. "Pony'll will kill me if you guys confront him about it. But, I heard it through the great vine that the guy who knocked Pony down today has also jumped him a couple of times with his friends. Someone I know heard them braggin' about it."

Soda instantly paled and felt somewhat betrayed that his brother wouldn't tell him. "That's why he has not been actin' himself lately. I knew he was hiding something."

"Do we got any names?" Steve inquired, his hands never leaving his pockets.

"Naw, none yet man. We'll get even with them, just not right now. I think we should keep Pony outta it." Soda stared at Dallas questioningly but was interrupted by the blonde lynx, "He hasn't told any of us, cuz he thinks he can handle it. If he knows that the gang is goin' to come and defend him again it will make him feel like less of a man. The kids got pride."

Soda and Steve nodded in understanding as the walked into Bucks the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke rushing through their nostrils. Laughing girls could be recognized faintly beneath the head thumping music of Hank Williams.

Automatically the trio noticed a very drunken Two-Bit pulling up a woman's skirt then laughing bashfully. He was greeted said woman's hand to his face. "Filthy hood!" She cried.

* * *

The walk to the movies was filled with random conversation, mostly about how school was going with Pony, and how work was with Johnny. After ten minutes they passed under the street light at the corner of Pickett and Sutton. Twenty more minutes elapsed before they made their way to the Nightly Double. Neither used Dally's way of getting in though, they only do that with him. They both acquired their tickets and made their way to the concession stand. Johnny got a large popcorn and a medium coke, while Pony got the largest Pepsi the theater offered and some candy for the two to share. Sitting at the highest seats in the theater, they began watching the previews, indulging their stomachs before the movie even started.

When the last minutes of the movie were up. Johnny, followed by Pony made their way out of their seats and back outside again. Both had stayed silent during the duration of the movie since Ponyboy gets sucked into the plot.

"It's only nine, we still got two more hours Pony. Wanna go to the lot?"

Pony hesitated for a moment, but merely sighed, "Sure Johnny."

* * *

****

AN: So, can you sense what is about to happen? (Sorry Ponyboy, I love you!) 

**I read the book (for the hundredth time) before writing this story, I hope it shows. **

**I am sure some of you are thinking, "Why is Soda okay with Steve liking his baby brother?"**

**Well, Soda character is very understanding and accepting. Darry is the one who thinks rashly and only listens to reason and knowledge. This story will not focus on any of the gang hating Steve because he likes Pony (So if that is what you're expecting, I am sorry.)**

**My story takes place in 1967 (a year after the book) and Cool Hand Luke that features Paul Newman came out that year. So I hope it looks like I put thought into this chapter. **

**I am trying to build the tension between Steve and Pony if you can't tell. I don't want this to be one of those stories where they are automatically together and it isn't explained. (I like those stories, but I am trying to take a different route.)**

I forgot the make of Steve's car, I think it is a Plymouth. But I forgot. ):

**The next chapter will be posted within the week. **

**~Amanda **


	6. Ch 6: The Art Of Breaking

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE. GRAPHIC. **

**Assertive Johnny Alert :3**

** Goldenthorns: Thank you a lot for the reviews! Makes me feel nice that someone is enjoying my story and sees that I am trying my best with it. For slash fans everywhere. Hallelujah.**

** Polomonkey: :3 Well, here is the more.**

* * *

Sometime after nine-thirty Johnny and Pony were coming close to the lot. For some reason, Ponyboy felt extremely uneasy. He didn't quite understand why though, maybe because he felt like this happened before? No, that wasn't it he had done this similar routine many times with Johnny and nothing had happened since Bob's death, so why was he feeling this way now? Being rash, Pony walked aimlessly into the lot behind Johnny. They stopped at their usual spot and sat down on the forgotten bucket seats. They sprawled out next to each other, huddling together to remain warm. Since it was the fall, the weather dropped dramatically at night and constant gusts of wind were not helping matters.

The raven haired boy is the first to break the silence, "Pone?" He questioned simultaneously rubbing his aching temples.

"What is it Johnny?" The younger responded in a faint whisper. His unsettling green eyes glazing toward the older male and then down-casting toward the dirt.

"I've noticed how you've been actin' lately-" he paused grabbing two cigarettes, one for each of them -"We've never kept secrets from each other. . Is there something going on?" He stared at Pony pleadingly, his voice sounding weak and frail. "Talk to me man."

Ponyboy took the cigarette into his shaky hand and borrowed Johnny's lighter to ignite it. He didn't know what to do, could he really lie to his best friend who was near tears? Well, he would have to try. "Johnny. Nothings-" Before he could finish his fib, Johnny cut him off.

"Then why'd that Soc trip you at the track tournament?" His voice stern and commanding.

"They have just been bothering me! Is that what you wanna hear Johnny?" Pony snapped, "I can handle-"

"You mean you can deal with it? I may not be smart like you Pony, but I know the difference between handling something and dealing with it. I dealt with my parents always throwin' me round. Just cuz I was there! I never tried to defend myself. If I would have handled it I would have fought back. Something, anything like Dal would do!" He retorted taking his own cigarette and lighting it.

Ponyboy was shocked to say the least. His friend hardly ever talked and when he did, he never had much to say. Yet here is little Johnny Cade practically arguing with him. He didn't know how to reply so he hung his head down defeated.

Both boys were so caught up in the intensity of the quarrel they had not noticed a red Mustang pull not to far from them. Slowly, the six fumbling passengers made their way out of the car.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just worried about you Pone" Johnny apologized, still staring at his friend with concern.

"No, it's my fault. You're right Johnny. I'll tell you later." He sighed, "I bet it's nearly ten. Lets make out way back to my house, okay?" He got up to his feet and grabbed Johnny's hand, steadying him to stand. Before either could begin walking, Pony felt a powerful hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was Darry he thought nothing of it.

"We're going home right now Dar." Ponyboy turned to Johnny to see his eyes the size of saucers, mouth agape. The black haired boy's body seemed frozen, Pony knew then that it wasn't his brother.

"Why you going _greaser_? The fun has just arrived." A somewhat familiar voice hissed.

Pony turned around to see David, Anderson, and four other faces he did not recognize. His blood instantly ran cold. His hands shaking erratically he tryed to settle them by balling them into fists, hoping the Socs wouldn't notice. He could feel the blood draining from his face, knowing they were outnumbered and alone. He was starting to panic, but tried to remain collected. His gaze directed towards two Socs who were smiling evilly. He looked down and saw the silver glimmer of freshly drawn blades in their grasp. He never carried a blade, and Johnny had left his at the Curtis home. Finally, he realized how dire the situation was and managed to choke out, "Johnny! Run!"

He attempted to pull away but David's strong grip stilled him. He was thrown to the ground instantly by David and another decent size Soc. Johnny didn't get very far running for the other four Socs jumped on him and began going to town. Johnny was kicked and punched repeatedly and all he could do was roll into a ball, hoping none of them would stab him.

Pony managed to get one hand free and punched David in the face as hard as he could. That fist was apprehended quickly by the other Soc. He was determined to help Johnny, or get a beating trying. For a second David loosened his grip on his other hand and Pony took advantage of that and decked him again using the same motion as before. Once David and the other Soc got a better holding of the squirming boy they both began hitting him repeatedly in the face, and chest. David drew his fist back and punched Pony right on the nose.

Instantly, Pony felt the cartilage in his nose shift all the while it began to bleed profusely. He blacked out, quickly coming to when he began choke. So much blood was draining from his nose but since he was laying flat it was all draining to the back of his throat. He coughed in a hasty attempt to clear the distasteful liquid from his mouth. He began to panic when the other Soc handed something to David, he could not identify what it was though.

David still had a strong grip as he took the thin black strand from his friend. He waved it in front of Ponyboy teasingly. "You still look awful pretty with your face all fucked up. You know what this is?"

Pony felt a harsh tug in his chest, his vision was blurry so he could not see what was being waved around in front of him.

"Well," David laughed, "I'm about to show you. Grab him." The next thing made Ponyboy's eyes go wide; David caressed his face with the back of hand stopping to trace over his lips which were red from blood.

Pony felt himself being shifted sideways and his hands being forced together behind his back. The other Soc held Pony's hands together while David wrapped the black stand around them. He looped it inside of the whole at the other end and pulled until it wouldn't go any further. Ponyboy only winced, feeling his hands loose blood circulation. He was then rolled back over crushing his hands beneath him.

"George, go on over to the other greasy kid. Don't let him look over here, understood?" David commanded and promptly George nodded and walked away.

"I'm going to enjoy myself with you," David told Pony, "You scream and I'll stab you and your friend." He brought a blade up to to the youngest greasers view, then traced the blade across Pony's hair line making a shallow cut. "Guys!" He called the other Socs, "If I tell you to, stab that one. Until then don't do so."

By this point the green eyed greaser was distraught. His body disobeyed him and tears began to well up in his eyes. He shook them away and coughed the leftover blood from his mouth, finally being able to inhale from his mouth. No matter how much he tried his mind could not function to form a solid sentence. Only able to stutter, "D-Dont-t"

The knife was drawn to his neck and Ponyboy stiffened. "That's more like it. Hell, maybe you'll like it." David gloated as he unbuttoned his own jeans. He trailed his fingertips up and down Pony's legs, pinching at the denim. He grabbed onto the rim of Pony's jeans pulling them as hard as he could. The button ripped off in the process and the zipper went down. He traced his fingertips up Pony's body until he reached his hips. "Open up for me _grease._"

The next motion made Pony sick to his stomach, his legs were forced open and he became as white as a sheet. The Soc wrapped Pony's legs around his waist and pinned them between his strong arms. Pony felt something hard against his thigh and he turned his head to look over at Johnny.

Two of the Socs were sitting right on top of him. One holding his face against the dirt, the other not allowing him to get up. He saw that there was a blade being held against the dark haired greaser and he bit down hard on his lip.

His jeans were tugged down in the back along with his boxers, exposing his bare bottom. A hand made its way down and grabbed a hold of one of Pony supple mounds. "You gotta nice ass grease," He whispered to the brunette, slapping it hardly.

During the course of these events Pony had tried to stay calm, not showing the Socs that he was scared. His breathing was becoming labored and distorted when he felt the others length at his virgin entrance. He lost it at this point, knowing what was about to happen. The tears rushing down his face openly. He bit his lip harder to keep his sobs from racking his entire body.

The Soc pulled Pony's shirt up baring his hips and grabbed hold of them tightly as he shoved himself in into the boy relentlessly for the first time. At this, Pony screamed in pain. David drew the blade warning, "Don't do it again, or your friend is gonna get the same thing."

Now, Pony was biting his lip as hard as he could not caring if he busted it. He felt like he was being stretched beyond humanly possible, at any time he could rip in half and seize to exist. He felt a burning sensation that only seemed to grow worse as the man above him pulled back out and shoved back in. The grip on his hips becoming agonizing as David guided them down meeting his thrusts.

"So fucking tight," David moaned in pleasure all the while humping the boy senseless.

Ponyboy's body could not handle the ministrations of the man above him, the pain was so strong he thought this would kill him. His body screamed in protest; his legs trying to clench together, his frame shaking worse than a leaf. He threw his head back as his crying worsened, he wanted so badly to get up and run. To scream, the pain becoming unbearable. He knew if he tried to run or fight it they would stab-or do _this_ to Johnny too. He wished this upon no one, not even a Soc.

David continued slipping in and out of Pony's hole, now becoming slippery with the aid of blood. He saw Pony throw his head back and moved his head to meet the boys neck. He began sucking and biting his adams apple. When he was satisfied with the hickey, he performed the same action in random spots to the rest of the area.

Half a dozen painful trusts later, David came inside of Pony moaning, "Uhh. Shit. Fuck" The wave of pleasure that went up his spine made him see white.

Finally, the Soc removed himself making Pony writhe in pain. David pulled his pants back up and kicked the male in the ribs, knocking the air out of him "Had fun grease, lets do it again real soon?" He mocked. "Alright boys we're done here." They kicked Johnny a couple more times then proceeded to get in the Mustang and leave.

A short amount of time later, when Ponyboy felt the Socs would not be returning.

"Johnny!" He wailed in terror, his voice raspy "Are you okay?" Tears were streaming down his face and his body was in utter turmoil.

Johnny groaned slowly pulling himself up to his feet. He stumbled and almost fell back down his body screaming at him to lay there. But his mind, told him to grab Pony and run. He gradually made his way over to his friend but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ponyboy.

His nose was streaming blood, his hands were behind his back. Johnny felt tears burn his tear ducts as his eyes traveled lower. Ponyboys pants were down, he wasn't exposed in the front, but saw the outline of the others bottom. His eyes quickly went back up, scanning his bare hips. They were heavily bruised in the shape of hands. There was a buddle of blood along with a white substance stained on the floor. Johnny dropped to his knees as he too started to cry.

"No. No-" Johnny continued in disbelief-"No way. Ponyboy? The S-Soc.." The bile rising in his throat did not allow him to finish, he puked quickly turning his head away from Pony. After a moment Johnny began again, "Can you stand man?"

"I don't know Johnny. It hurts.. so bad" He sobbed, knowing there would be no way to hide it from Johnny. He was embarrassed, he hasn't cried in a year and here he was crying like a baby. _'What would the rest of the gang think when they found out?'_ His attention was taken from his thoughts when he heard Johnny speak.

"I'm goin' to pull up your pants, alright Pony?"

Pony nodded and fought the burn as he lifted his hips a little granting Johnny access. Johnny turned his head away, respecting not looking at his naked buttocks. He slowly accomplished pulling the pants and boxers over Pony's waist.

Johnny mustered the strength to grab one of Pony's arms to haul him to his feet. "Can you walk?" He could feel the younger struggling to stand. He was greeted with dead weight when Pony's knees buckled but still kept his grip. "We gotta get outta here man! Before they come back, we gotta get outta here. Your house ain't far." Johnny put his arm under Pony's and held him tightly by his waist.

Pony's knees were wobbling badly, his whole body protested moving. Somehow, he managed to limp with the aid of Johnny. "Please, don't tell the gang."

Johnny shook his head, "No. We gotta tell em, they could'a killed us tonight. This has gone to far! You can't deal with it on your own. I'm sorry Pone."

Said male began crying uncontrollably as they neared the gate of the Curtis home. Johnny opened the gate, not bothering to close it and dragged the two in the house.

Ponyboy dropped to the floor instantly, landing on the left side of his body. He took in labored breathes as he felt the blood trickle from his nose onto the floor. Johnny stumbled to the kitchen, and came back with a wash cloth and a knife.

"It's only eleven Pony, your brother won't be home for another hour, we gotta call for help." Johnny said cutting Pony's hands loose. He guided the younger males arms up and put a rag in his hand. Pony placed it over his nose. He grabbed Pony and put him in a sitting position against the couch.

Johnny left the younger boys presence. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number he knew. It rang for a couple moments before a man answered.

"Hello, this is Bucks." The other line said.

"It's me. Johnny. Is Dallas around?"

"No, he isn't he's ridin right now."

"Soda?"

"No, he's in the bathroom."

"What'd about Two-Bit?"

"Listen kid-" Buck muttered-"I'll have someone call you back later."

"No! don't you hang up" Johnny barked, he then starting praying for a miracle, "What'd about Steve, is he around?"

The line stopped for a couple of seconds before he was greeted by a southern accent.

"Hello?" Steve questioned.

"Steve! It's Johnny. You, Soda, Dally, and Two-Bit need to get down here right now." Johnny cried, "Six Soc's jumped us, you gotta come home. Now!"

"We're comin' just hang on Johnny!" Steve replied.

* * *

**AN:**

So, yeah I couldn't help myself I had to post this. Sorry if the rape was to graphic. I warned ya though. -shrugs-

~Amanda


	7. Ch 7: The Puppy Dogs Confession

AN: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.

** Polomonkey: We can only hope. ): Poor Ponyboy. -sniff-**

** Chick1966: Looks like your wish has been granted.**

* * *

Steve hung up the phone and flew from the bar stool. He began running to the closest of the gang who was sitting at the end of bar. He tightly snagged Two-Bits shoulder and pushed him up from his seat.

"Come on ya drunk! The guy's got jumped, we gotta go!" Two-Bit, automatically sobered up and followed behind Steve hurriedly. They made their way from the bar to the outside of the bathrooms, just in time to see Soda coming out. Steve clutched his shirt roughly and pushed him forward.

"Johnny and Pony were jumped, Soda we gotta go." After he mentioned this, Soda began sprinting to the car Steve and Two-Bit hot on his trail.

They reached the car to see Dallas sitting on the hood counting at least fifty bills in his hand. When he saw the other three boys he waved the money and smirked. Before he could open his mouth Soda snapped, "The guy's were jumped get in the damn car!"

"Son of a bitch," The dirty blonde hood stated jumping into the back seat of Steve's car with Two-Bit sitting next to him.

Steve steadily put the keys in the ignition and pulled out briskly. The screeching of the tires echoed through all of their ear drums. He turned the wheel and pulled into the street rapidly. He was driving like he was running from the devil; not stopping for anything. He passed two red lights and almost missed the turn to the next designated street so, he swerved causing all the boys to move in their around hectically.

"Jesus!" Two-Bit exclaimed, "You're gonna thrash your tires. Are they dying or something?"

"Pity the tires, I can steal better ones. To answer your question idiot they ain't dying! But it has to be bad. Johnny-" Steve paused, "He was cryin' he's only cried like that he the day he got jumped."

Dally looked over at the speeding man, instantly worrying about Johnny. His facial expressions saddened, "What'd he say?"

Soda felt as if all the good in the world diminished. His heart beating wildly in misery despite this, he watched Steve with undivided attention. _  
_

"Six of those fucking no good Socs jumped em." Came from Steve, now slowing down as they neared the Curtis home.

Before Steve even had time to park the other boys jumped from the moving car and made their way into the house. Two-Bit, recovering from the alcohol lost his footing for a second but managed to follow behind.

Soda was the first to walk in and the sight made him want to hurl. There was puddle of blood; his brothers blood stained on the carpet. His eyes darted to the two figures sitting against the couch. Johnny had a black eye that drew down to the beginning of his cheek bone. His lip was cut open, along with the rest of his face. He was holding a cloth to Pony's face, tears and blood running down the boys face. He felt the presence of Two-Bit and Dally joining him, both came to a halt. He peeked over to his brother, dry blood caked up on his forehead. An extremely bloody nose being covered by Johnny. Minor cuts were also present on his face. But what scared him most was the fact that Pony was sobbing, not crying. He was frantic, not making eye contact with his older brother. Soda kneeled down feeling his stomach becoming weak. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Worse than what those boys endured on the outside.

Two-Bit was standing there his gray eyes clouded and stormy. No smile could be seen on his face, just the features of a hurt man. He saw the younger greasers and time stopped. Battling his emotions he made his way past Soda and ran into the bathroom grabbing all the first aid kits, needles, thread, and rubbing alcohol. He sat the materials down upon the small table and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. He shakily brought the bottle up to his lips and halfheartedly accepted the liquid that burned down his throat. He saw that both boys- _their boys_ were crying openly. He knew it took more than pain for Johnny to cry- his father has beaten him with a two by four and he didn't even let out a yelp. Something_ happened, _Johnny wasn't crying from pain; he was scared.

Dally dragged his hand from to his mouth back down from his chin. The two closest people to him were bloody and battered. Normally, Dallas Winston would laugh at injuries such as these. He had grown up on the streets of New York and was jailed at 10 years old. He has had much worse he'd; been shot, stabbed, and broken many bones at once. Hell, he has seen people killed. Yet, he felt an unfamiliar tension in the room that was making him feel sick.

He peered over to Ponyboy and thought, _'God that kid is a fucking mess'_ He looked up and down his body but his eyes stopped when he saw purple blue marks all over his neck, the one on his adams apple was pretty ugly. _'Was the kid foolin' around with a girl before he got jumped?'_ He thought, never leaving his eyes from Pony's neck._ 'Was her mouth as big as Two-Bits?' _He silently questioned. _' _He then looked over to Johnny who had his face buried in his hands. A pang of guilt tugged at his almost non existent heart strings. The bare skin he could see was bruised and bloody _'Oh man, Johnny. Why couldn't I be there to protect you guys?' _His thoughts vanished when he felt someone come up behind him.

Steve Randle finally propelled himself past Dallas and Soda. He stopped when his eyes trailed across the boys. Anger began bubbling in his stomach and he clenched his hands into fists. He saw a very distressed Johnny, whose face hidden behind his hands. He could hear the boy's muffled cries and this stunned him. He knew automatically there was more to this devastating picture.

His eyes became fogged when he saw Ponyboy. There the boy was sitting against the couch, blood present all over him. His head, face, and nose ridden with blood. When Pony opened his mouth to sob his teeth became present and he saw that they too were stained with blood. His eyes traveled lower and all of a sudden he felt a smack of jealousy. All over the youngest Curtis neck there were hickeys not just one or two either, it was more like ten. His eyes stopped wandering, feeling he would become enraged if he saw anything else.

Dally crouched down near Johnny and grabbed him gently, "What happened Johnny?"

Johnny didn't take to well to the touch and shivered. His brown eyes met Dally's cold blue ones. He opened his mouth to respond before he was cut off.

"Please Johnny. Don't-" Ponyboy pleaded, "D-Don't tell em." Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his lifeless eyes met Johnny's.

Soda looked over to Johnny and his heart practically fell apart, "Johnnycakes. If you know something you gotta tell us." He begged, turning to Ponyboy dragging some straggling stands of hair from his forehead.

Pony snapped his head away and Soda stared at him in disbelief. "Baby?" His voice breaking, "Honey, what's wrong?" He didn't receive an answer and watched his brother bring his knees up to his chest. Ponyboy put his head down carefully as not to hurt his broken nose then he sobbed.

"I c-can't say it."

"Then Johnny will." Dally insisted.

Another presence walked in the door. Darry got home a half hour earlier than expected. His light green eyes studied the chaos that was his living room. Steve and Two-Bit were standing close together, both staring down at the other four boys on the floor. Soda was on his knees, his main focus on Ponyboy. Dally and Johnny were close together, the raven hair boy was red eyed and looked exhausted. His heart stopped when he saw his baby brother, the majority of his face covered in blood. He swallowed a lump in his throat before asking "What the hell happened?" He threw down his work equipment and stood beside Steve.

"We're trying to find out now Dar," Soda announced. "Lets get them cleaned up in the meantime. Dally and Two-Bit clean Johnny. Darry start on Pony."

Dally grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a rag and began cleaning up his face. The pet could only hiss in pain. Two-Bit tugged at the shirt Johnny was wearing and gasped when he saw his chest. There were cuts scattered all over the teens young body. He cursed under his breath and grabbed another cloth, cleaning the biggest wound first. He had the deep gash as long as his finger present on his collarbone. Two-Bit shook his head and asked, "Did they pull a blade on you Johnny?"

Johnny nodded, "Three of them had blades."

"Steve," Soda motioned for his best friend to come closer, and he obeyed. "His nose is broken, ya think you can fix it?"

"How can you tell?"

"It wouldn't be bleeding like this if it wasn't."

Steve stepped over Soda and gently removed the rag Ponyboy's nose. "This is going to hurt kid, okay?" Steves blue eyes met his crushes. The fire that danced in those emeralds had vanished. He lightly grabbed Pony's nose and quickly snapped it back into place. Ponyboy whimpered in pain. "I'm sorry kid."

That caught Ponyboy of guard, Steve never apologized to anyone. Not even Soda. He nodded his head silently thanking Steve for the fix, who immediately stepped out of the way for his brothers.

"Lets get your shirt of Little Colt," Darry said trying his hardest not to scare the auburn haired male.

Pony paused, he didn't know whether or not David left marks on him he shook his head in the direction of defiance.

"Why n-" Darry paused lifting Pony's chin up making his neck visible, "Where the hell did you get all of these hickeys? I thought you were going to the movies, not foolin' around." He said sternly with worry intertwined.

Pony started shaking, the thought that they were going to find out what happened terrified him, and to make it worse he was looking at another unnecessary lecture.

"Ponyboy. You're scaring me. You gotta tell us what happened. We can talk about the hickeys later. They don't matter compared to this." Soda turned his head to Darry, that was his way of shutting the older male up.

Pony looked up and his eyes met Darryl's. Tears still falling from his eyes, never seizing to stop. He couldn't say it. The words were unfathomable to him. He didn't want his brothers and the gang to hate or think less of him. Being raped will make his brothers and friends disgusted, wouldn't it?

Darry noticed the look in Pony's eyes, fear. Not the biased type, like the fear of like the dark or a make believe monster. No, this fear was unmistakable. Pony had an encounter that really got to him. This was the type of fear in his brothers eye's when he had just woken up from a nightmare. What nightmare is he facing? He didn't know.

"Johnny, you gotta tell us what happened. We got to get even with these guys once and for all." Steve said, his voice trembling. He couldn't stand how upset the kid was anymore. His heart felt weighed down. He hated this feeling, it made him feel weak. Steve was not used to having a soft spot, not for anyone. _'God, what is this kid doin' to me,' _He thought.

All eyes were on Johnny, except Pony's, his eyes were down cast on the ground.

Johnny felt his throat go dry, he swallowed trying to regain moisture. "Ponyboy," His voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

Normally, smoking was not permitted in the house. But Darry felt the anxiety running through his body, he needed to know what happened. So, he decided he could permit it this once. He knew with a cigarette both boys would settle down some and then maybe they could hear what happened. He opened the counter drawer and grabbed a pack of Camels, only taking two out. He handed Johnny a who accepted it right away. Dally lite it for him, and soon everyone could see his nerves loosening. Darry tried to hand one to his brother even though he hated when Pony smoked, but was shocked when he didn't accept it.

Ponyboy felt his heard pounding through his ears. His stomach turned and he felt ill. It was about to happen. His life, as he knew it was going to crumble and there was nothing he could do about it. He just nodded to Johnny, understanding he would get in trouble with the gang if he didn't tell. He couldn't blame his best friend for looking out for him, he just regretted his whole night. He wanted it to end.

Johnny took a long puff of his cigarette while the rest of the gang stared at him in wonder. Darry sat down on his red chair. While Soda sat in front of Ponyboy. His eyes going back and forth between the younger boys. The rest of the gang were up on their feet.

"We finished the movie and were walking home," Johnny managed to get out, "I didn't wanna go home right away... So we went to the lot." At this point Ponyboy got up trying his damnedest not to limp. His body screamed at him in pain, but he ignored it. He moved his way past Soda, who thought nothing of it and allowed him to go past.

When the bathroom door shut, Johnny continued. "We were talkin'. D-Didn't notice some Socs coming towards us. A big guy. Thicker than Darry," He stopped feeling he needed encouragement from his cigarette. "Grabbed him, and threw him down. His friend started helpin' him with Pony and I tried to run t-to get help. Four of them grabbed me and knocked me out. When I came to there were five of them holding me down." He cracked, "They wouldn't let me up, and when they left. . ." He stopped feeling sickly but felt Dally place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I got up and started walking towards Pony."

The gangs eyes were starring at Johnny, their minds running rampant with ideas of what happened. None of them however, were correct.

Johnny put his hands over his eyes as he began choking on his sobs, "W-when I got to him his hands were behind his back... and his pants were pulled down."

All of the gang kept their gazes on Johnny and there hearts stopped when the boy spoke again.

"He had blood in b-" Johnny cried feeling the food from the movies threatening to come up, "between his legs."

Darry, being the smartest one there undoubtedly knew what happened the minute Johnny said that. His muscular legs now bouncing up and down trying not contain the rage that filled his entire form.

* * *

AN:

Hello my adored readers, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, if you see that it has major issues. Please tell me, I will fix it. Don't think I am illiterate. ),:

I write in the dark. At night. Lol.


	8. Ch 8: A Brothers Heart pt 1

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Outsiders. Wish I did.

Steve/Ponyboy (Yes, I say it every chapter. I don't want someone being like, I liked it until I realized it was slash. People can be mean sometimes. I've seen it.

;-;)

**Remember: _'_**_These are thoughts' _Sorry I never clarified it, I thought I would now. :)

By the way, I am describing all the characters based off of the movie.

No, I am not introducing any new characters in this work as of right now, I just named Two-Bits sister Katie. :P

Enjoy this chapter. I know it took longer than normal but its because this is a very long chapter.

* * *

**MysteriousShadowofDoom:** Yes, shame on David lets hope he gets what he deserves. Thank you, every time you say that I feel smart :P

**kcototheyoyoyo:** I hope the content is good. :P I make it a goal to update quickly. When I read stories I cannot take waiting for months. Some stories require it, but I couldn't do it.

**Polomonkey:** I was thinking about that, but I don't think Pony could take it at this point. Johnny is his best friend, he already almost lost him once.

**Goldenthorns:** ),: I do to. I hope I channeled the characters well. More than angry gang members there will be. If your a sadist, so am I. -evil laugh-

* * *

Darry stared at the raven in shock. His whole body stiff, and for once he felt himself becoming distressed. He too could break and shatter into a million pieces if someone pressed right buttons. He only had two weaknesses left in the world; his brothers and the gang. To hear the baby, _his_ baby had been sexually assaulted. No. Things like this shouldn't happen to him. Ponyboy was the one who was supposed to go places, make something of his life. He should grow up to have the best things in life, because that's what the boy deserved. He lost his parents, was nearly drowned, came close to losing his best friend, could be taken by the state at a whim, and now he could add being raped to the list. He instantly felt ashamed of himself for giving him smack about the hickeys. The oldest Curtis wished he never let Pony out tonight. He was supposed to be superman, right? Wrong. Right now he felt worse than the average man. He couldn't didn't keep his internal promise to protect Soda and Pony. He couldn't keep the nightmares away, and that felt bad enough. But now, he doubted he protect the boy while was awake. He looked over to the rest of the boys, his eyes first coming upon his other younger brother.

Soda's facial expressions did a complete one-eighty. His eyes hardened, possessing an emotion Darry didn't even know he could have; hatred. His brows were furrowed downwards making him look unrecognizable. If looks could kill, the guy who did this to Pony would be ten feet under at this moment. Soda mournfully asked aloud, "You're saying. . the Soc r-raped my brother?" The reality of the situation hit him hard when he saw Johnny nodding. At that very moment, he was at war with himself. His heart telling him to go check on Pony, take care of him, to go tell him how much he loved him. But something inside of him prevented it. Another part of him felt at any moment his pent up frustration would release, causing him to explode. If the gang didn't know better they wouldn't believe this was the the fun, loving man who got drunk just from life's high.

Two-Bit's liquid courage slipped from his hand and the glass burst into many small shards scattering all over the floor. His gray cold orbs were staring holes into the wall. He pushed past Steve and sat on the couch in utter disbelief. He put his head down and covered his face with his hands. He felt tears obstructing his vision and instead of leaving at that moment, he stayed. He let his guard, but mostly his pride down and cried without a sound into his hands. Ponyboy was his brother too just as much as Darry's and Soda's. He had not heard of rapes ever happening to a boy in Tulsa. For Christs sake, he has a baby sister only two years younger than Pony. If this happened to Pony a tuff greaser, what chances did Katie have? The thought made him physically ill. Nothing could lighten the wise-crackers day now. He couldn't even think of a joke to lighten the room. Keith managed to stop crying and tried to rub away the evidence.

Dally was swearing under his breath, turning away with a sick expression on his face. He was still sitting near his best friend hoping his presence would be enough to comfort him. He felt for Johnny and Ponyboy, life hasn't been to good to either lately. This jumping could make Johnny even more paranoid than he already is. After his first run in a year ago, he had healed some. He had been finally able to get a hold of his nerves for the most part and now this happens. Pony. For once, he had no words to say along with no idea of what to do about him. He was the toughest hood in Tulsa but not even the toughest hood in the world could handle this situation. He felt like he was about to beat the tar out of someone. Regularly when he was this mad he would hit the first person he saw, but he would never hurt Johnny. So, he gave the boys shoulder a reassuring squeeze and made his way out the door without being noticed by the rest of the gang. Admitting he couldn't deal with something was a hard task for the greaser, so he did the only thing he knew how to; find trouble, hopefully with a Soc.

Johnny was still seated on the couch staring at the gang. He felt uneasy when his hero grabbed his shoulder and walked out the door. He had left him to sit in the aftermath of this mess to endure on his own. He felt guilt overcome him for what happened to his younger best friend. He looked over at everyone and noted their regular skin colors had faded and became translucent. To say he was nervous was an understatement. No words or actions have been made themselves known and Johnny was very surprised. He expected to Darry to run out of the house and kill the first Soc he saw. Yet, he was still seated in his chair as still as he could be. Johnny gulped then gathered the courage to speak. "I'm sorry guys. This is all my fault. It was my idea to go to the lot. ." His brown, sad eyes along with the pain evident in his voice made Johnny seem like the kicked puppy Pony compared him to. He continues, "I wish I could take it all back." Finally, he bowed his head in shame and he did not speak any further. His words came upon deaf ears, the silence thickening the already tense air. Normally the house was filled with noise, whether it be Micky Mouse, Soda and Steve turning up the radio, laughing, wrestling or poker.

Steve's face was contorted in an incomprehensible way. If there was a way to describe it, it would be a disquiet wounded animal. For once in years he felt himself becoming emotional. Normally, he was able to push it away and lock it deep down within himself, never to think of it again. He had been let down most of his life by those around him. The one time he ever broke down was when his mother left him at eleven and never came back. Since then has refused to show anything other than hate. Don't get him wrong, he was fully able to love, he just didn't show it. Somehow tonight his eyes were full of compassion and overflowing with hurt. Yes, he wanted to stomp that Soc but for once his mind seized to go that direction first. The way it did go was aimed towards his object of affection. How would Pony cope with this? Would this change the boy he loved? _'Wait, when did that happen?' _He inquired to himself. He knew he liked the brat but had no idea that it has gotten this deep, until now. _'Would this ruin him?'_ Ponyboy is very sensitive, he feels things differently from other greasers he knew because Soda tells him everything. He couldn't imagine Pony without having his head crammed in a book, or up in the sky every morning to watch the sunset. What if he stopped caring? Sure, he hated how the boy was so forgiving, even to a Soc that nearly drowned him. But secretly, he admired that too about Pony, it took an immeasurable amount of strength to do what he did. The kid was something special his brothers knew it, and so did he. He heard a muffled cry and turned his attention to DX companion.

;

;

Soda's pupils were as wide as humanly possible, the rest of his delicate movie star face was plastered with blatant anger. Disobeying his body he willed himself to get up and walk over to the bathroom door. Pressing his ear as quietly, he listened to check the status of his brother. He heard the splashing of water beating against the tub and knew Ponyboy was talking a shower. He stepped away and went to the confides of the room they shared together. Opening their dresser he grabbed a black pair of sweats and boxers. Carefully he opened the bathroom door, shut his eyes and set the cloths on the closed toilet seat. He didn't want to take the chances that Pony may have forgotten to close the curtain. He knew after _that_ happened to him he would want his privacy like most rape victims. The word stung in mouth, no his brother was not supposed to be a victim. Soda grimaced and walked out of the bathroom.

The anger was swelling inside of him as he went back into the living room. He could feel the heat radiating off of his skin and he hated it, he needed to cool down. He didn't even make eye contact with anyone as he walked over to the front door and disappeared without a sound.

Steve, being Soda's best buddy noticed and followed behind him a couple seconds later. When he made his way outside the cool air pinched his taunt muscular skin. His naked chest only slightly covered by his jean vest and a pair of pants. He expected to see Soda sitting on the porch or pacing around in the front yard, but he didn't. He looked around and spotted Soda blotting towards the lot. He muttered a variety of cuss words to himself and began sprinting after him. With how fast his friend was running he could probably beat Pony at a foot race, and that was saying something. Steve's feet pounded into the concrete for a couple more minutes before he finally caught up with Soda. He was standing in the middle of the lot where the evenings events took place.

"No," Soda started to gasp for air. He whipped his head back to see Steve had followed him. "Steve, no. Not Ponyboy. Not him." His heart was beating out of his chest as he tussled his locks in desperation. "God , I want to kill him. I need to find him, he goin' to pay for he did." The handsome male felt something snap deep inside of him and his voice started escalating to furious screams "I swear I'm gonna get that son of a bitch and his friends. Every last one of em'."

Steve was astonished. Never had he ever seen these types of emotions elicited out of Soda during their whole ten years of them being friends. Not even when his parents died did he blow up like this. Sure, he bawled like a baby that day but there was no anger that day. He grabbed Soda's shoulders and stilled him. "We will get em good Sodapop. Just not tonight." He tried to push the other to face him when he realized Soda's eyes were fixated on the something in the grass.

The mechanic looked past Soda to see the a of blood and his pupils became wide. He began to feel nauseous when he remembered what Johnny said, without realizing it he balled his fists tightly until they became white. He tore himself away from it and tried to steady Soda.

By now Soda was trembling with anger. Without any warning his knees buckled and he would have fallen if not for the pair of muscular arms that grabbed him.

When Soda's body was pressed against his he discovered the man was crying. He felt the sobs ripping from his friends body in a series of uncontrollable waves. Steve felt his eyes sting with tears but remained calm.

"I'm goin' to be sick." Soda choked on his sobs.

Steve quickly let go to see him walk a couple paces away and turned away when he saw Sodas body begin to lurch. "I ain't lookin. Go ahead." He only cringed when he heard Soda retching and liquid falling to the floor.

A couple minutes passed before Soda made himself present again, tears were still streaking down his beautiful face and his eyes were bloodshot. With his voice laced with anger he said, "Glory. I feel like if I don't get this outta me I'm going to go crazy."

If this were a less serious time Steve would have suggested going to get Two-Bit but a different idea escaped his lips. "If it makes you feel better you can hit me?" He meant for this to come out as a statement, and was embarrassed when it sounded more like a question.

Soda looked at him dumbfounded, "I don't want to hurt you Steve."

A low chuckle escaped Steve's lips and he smirked, "Like _you_ ever could. You forget who you're talkin' to?"

Soda rolled his eyes at his friend and shook his head. "No I ain't goin to hit you. Lets just go"

"No. Just let it out. You can't go home like this. Ya can't help him if you're like this, Savvy?. ."

To say the least Soda was in awe. This was his best friend that for the longest time considered his brother a tag along and hated when he would be babied, and now he was encouraging it. He knew it was because of the change in situation but he never thought Steve would be so blunt about it.

"C'mon," Steve pounded his closed his fist against his chest, "Right here."

Not being one to argue with Steve, Soda balled his fist and let his mind flood with thoughts his baby brother. He remembered when Pony was just a baby, he was as overjoyed as a two year old could be. He was getting to be like Darry; he was finally a big brother. Then he looked back on all those times Pony would run to him and Darry when he was upset. Even then Darry was intimidating and would handle it with violence, while he would goof off and make Pony feel better. Would they still be able in this predicament? When their parents died. The day Ponyboys nightmares got so bad he moved into his room to protect him. The look on Pony's face when the gang caught him being jumped. The night Darry slapped him and he ran away. Those painful four days filled with worry when he didn't have him. His ash covered face at the hospital. He recalled how angry he was when that Soc kicked Pony in the head and gave him a concussion. Finally, his mind flashed of tonight; someone took advantage of his brother. That sent him right over the edge. With every bit of strength he could muster he punched Steve in the center of his chest.

Steve anticipated his friends punch but had not expected it to leave him winded. For a second he couldn't breathe and he felt himself falling backwards. Before he had time to catch himself he felt a hand grab his wrist and haul him upright. He was pulled into a tight embrace by Soda who was holding onto him with all his might. Normally, Steve would pat his back once and break free of the encounter. Not this time, he wrapped his arms around Soda and hugged him back firmly.

When they broke apart neither had to say anything because they both knew what the other would say. Soda would've said, _'Thank you.'_ While Steve would have taken a different approach by saying, _'Tell anyone and I'll kill you.' _

;

;

Meanwhile, at the Curtis home. Darry is still glued into his chair all the while his mind going rampant. When he finally looks up he sees Soda walking out the door with Steve hot on his heels. He jumps from his seat and instead of going after the boys, he begins to pace around the room.

Two-Bit was watching him thinking, _'Superman is going to rub holes into the floor if he keeps it up.' _Being the second oldest he felt it was his duty to calm Darry, so he mustered up the courage to speak, "Darry I think you should sit down. You do-" He was cut off when said male released his fury on the small coffee table in the living room. His muscular leg pressed down on it so hard it cracked in half and all the medical equipment fell to the floor . The Micky lover stopped dead in his tracks and watched the older male walk out the front door, slamming it loudly. He noticed Johnny flinch, looking frail with the living room light illuminating his damage. As to not frighten Johnny he slowly inched his way to sit next to him.

Soothingly, he wrapped his arm around Johnny and told him, "None of this is your fault Johnnycakes. It's those _Socs_." His voice was filled with sincerity, only becoming disgusted with the last word he said. "They'll get it for what they did."

* * *

So, how did everyone like this chapter? I king of ended it abruptly, but I am working on the next chapter already. I'm at like 600 words, I won't post it till I reach over 2,000.

I am hoping people will see the parallel I tried to create between Soda/Steve's friendship and Johnny/Pony's.

Hope the wait was worth it!  
~Amanda


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

I will be continuing the story, but right now I am trying to get back in the swing of my school routine. I also work. But, I need some help. I got major writers block. I would love some ideas to get my mind boggling. Plus, I need ideas on how Steve and Pony will end up together.

I do not want to discontinue the story. Just need to get encouraged again.


	10. Ch 9: A Brothers Love Pt 2

I made this chapter a part two to the previous chapter. I don't like making extremely long chapters. Forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **I have not and will never own The Outsiders. Life is a drag.

**Important Notice: **I start school again in August, I won't update as frequently then.

* * *

Thanks for all the positive reviews and support I love that you guys are enjoying my story.

** Goldenthorns: **Thank you, I was trying my best to do so. I think Steve might have been a little out of character, but I was trying to show that there is more to him than some angry, muscular, hot headed man. The only way I could do that was to give him a rational side. :P

** kcototheyoyoyo: **I am happy you enjoyed the chapter! Of course I saw your comment. How could I not? 3 Secretly, I was trying to make your Tuesday. ;D I hope I did it again today!

** kikierika133: **I know. ;_; Poor Ponyboy.

;

Another shout out to **Goldenthorns** and **Polomonky **for getting my mind back in the story~ ! I got the best readers ever. xD

* * *

**Ponyboy's POV-**

Saying I felt sick was an understatement. The world around me was a colorful haze, spinning rapidly making me nauseous. Johnny was about to tell the gang everything that happened tonight. Despite the fact that I did not want him too, but he is a buddy. I can't be angry at him, can I? He was only trying to help-even if I didn't want him too.

Once I got to the bathroom my shaking legs betrayed me and I almost collapsed. I leaned against the tile wall hoping it would be enough to hold me until I abandoned these tattered cloths. I pulled the shirt off my head and slipped out of my shoes. I slowly pulled my pants and boxers off feeling the eminent pain right after. I went into the shower and turned the water lever to the hottest temperature possible. Normally, I would pull away or flinch if the water was this hot, not this time. I welcomed it. I grabbed my bath towel and rubbed it all over my body ignoring the pain that followed.

'Dirty._ Tainted. Disgusting. Ashamed. Polluted. Corrupted.' _These words all ran through my mind as I attempted to get clean. I scrubbed harshly until my skin was flushed. All I wanted was to get clean but it was all in vain. Despite being spotless on the outside, I couldn't clean the one part of me I wanted: the inside. I could feel the hands wondering around my body. Those lips burn and bite my neck. Those cold eyes staring down at me. David's voice and moans. I scrubbed at my skin frantically until I felt pain. My dark green eyes stared down at contents flowing around my feet. A mixture of clear liquid with blood infused trailed down towards the drain going down with ease. I silently wished this night would be joining along, but I knew it wouldn't.

His mind was running a hundred miles an hour with no signs of stopping. _'Would the gang still accept me?' Are Soda and Darry mad at me? Is this going to travel around school? Will I be the laughing stock of greasers and socials? Am I ever going to be able to leave the house again?-'_

All of a sudden I heard the door swing open and someone step in the bathroom. They didn't speak and whoever it was left the room quickly.

I opened the plastic floral curtain an inch and looked down to see clean sweatpants and boxers set out for me. _'Must have been Soda...'_

Realization hit me harder than a diesel truck. _'Soda. He didn't even say anything to me. Is he ashamed of me?' _The tears stung my eyes and I shut them in an attempt to keep them at bay. Before I knew it I lost it and began bawling like a baby. _'If Soda, the closest person to me couldn't even stand to talk to me now how were the others going to? __What if he doesn't want to sleep with me in my room anymore?' _

After what felt like only a few minutes I felt the water change from scolding hot to freezing cold. Feeling conquered I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I managed to get dressed rather quickly for someone who just got jumped. I was about to open the door when I heard a sickening cracking noise followed by a loud door slamming.

* * *

**Regular POV-**

The bathroom door opened and out walking towards the two boys was a limping Ponyboy with a bag in his hand and the other held a towel. With the blood off of his face it was easier to identify his battle wounds. Various scratches were painted on his delicate face with one nasty one right above his hair line. He was wearing the clean cloths Soda had brought for him, with the exception of a shirt. His chest was covered with cuts and bruises. He was trying to cover his hips with the towel. Once he reached the living room he stared at the broken coffee table and medical tools scattered on the floor. Before he could ask what happened Two-Bit tried to joke.

"If it makes a difference your brother won against the table kid."

"Where's Darry?" Pony asked in a hushed whisper.

Two-Bit reluctantly looked around before answering honestly, "I'm not sure kid."

The auburn haired male sighed and tried a different approach, "S-soda?"

Two-Bit shook his head. He wished he could lie, but it wouldn't be a good one. Plus, it was obvious that they weren't there. Pony is to smart and would never believe it anyway. He hated seeing the disappointment that burrowed its way deep into Ponyboy's eyes.

Pony's mouth compressed to a thin line and he nodded his head in understanding. _'Figures. They think I am disgusting. Well they ain't the only ones who feel like that.'_

"I could clean you up kid. Maybe not as good as either of your brothers." Two-Bit stared at the boy who didn't respond, then he got an idea, "How about I get you some aspirins then you can knock out for the night?" He offered.

"Sure." Ponyboy looked down at the bag in his hand he wanted to take it to the trashcan badly but feared he would fall, plus he was wiped out. All he wanted was to go to sleep.

Two-Bit noticed right away, "Do you want to me to somethin' with that for ya?"

Pony became nervous only to be assured that his friend was only trying to help, "Would you? But," He broke from his sentence for a brief while, "Don't look inside. . "

"I won't kid. Go lye down, I will be up sooner than you could say 'Micky Mouse'." He grabbed the bag and walked past the best friends to carry out what Pony wanted.

"I understand if you're mad at me Pony. I'm sorry about this whole mess." Johnny sounded weak and was visibly upset.

"I'm mad." Johnny looked heartbroken but Pony continued, "Just not at you. None of this is your fault Johnny. It just happened . .." He had a scratchy rasp in his voice. "I'm goin' to go to bed. You stayin' the night?" Johnny shook his head in approval.

"Night Johnny. See you in the morning." Using the narrow hallway to balance himself he walked back into his room and shut the door.

Two-Bit walked back into the house and grabbed some aspirins from the medicine cabinet and a cup of water. He walked into Pony's room to see him sitting on the bed. He handed him the contents and Pony accepted them quickly. Two-Bit knew the kid loved aspirins as much as he loved Pepsi and would pop them like candy if he could get away with it.

"Where'd they go" The green eyed greaser stared at the Micky Mouse lover with curiosity.

"They'll be back soon kid. Until then you got good ol Two-Bit and Johnnycakes."

Ponyboy tried to smile but his lips wouldn't support his efforts, "Thanks."

"Anytime Ponyboy. Holler if you need me." Two-Bit gave the boy a sincere grin before walking out of the room.

When the younger male heard the door click shut he wrapped one of his and Soda's blankets around himself and left another one his brothers side for him to use. Regularly they would just share a blanket but tonight he couldn't. He was kicking himself over it, knowing his brother would never do anything to him. But, he was just to ashamed of himself.

* * *

Steve and Soda were walking out of the lot when they saw a tall muscular figure coming towards them. Both, unknowing who the man was got ready to defend themselves if necessary. Soda was relieved when the moonlight glistened on the man revealing him to be Darry. Unexpectedly Darry kicked a nearby trashcan sending it and the contents flying. Quickly both Soda and Steve ran to Darry out of fear he would begin destroying everything in his sight.

"Darry what are we going to do about Pony?" Soda choked out desperately.

The eldest Curtis scanned his first younger brother. Sodapop's eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his body was racking trying to hold in his sobs.

"I don't know what to do Soda," He swallowed trying to regain moisture in his mouth, "I think we should take him to the hospital. Get him checked.."

Soda angrily cut him off, "No! Dar we can't do that. The state'll take him away from us! Hell those bastards might even try to accuse one of us of doing it to him."

Darry hadn't thought of that even being a possibility, he was only concerned whether or not about his brothers health. It didn't occur to him that if brought up this could be an excuse to separate his already broken family. No, he wouldn't ever let that happen. He would resort to cold blooded murder before anyone took Soda and Pony. "Well.. we will just have to help him through it. Keep a better eye on him. I don't care what we have to do we'll find whoever did it and _deal_ with him."

"Lets get outta here before we freeze to death and can't _deal_ with the bastard." Steve muttered crossing his arms over his exposed chest. He gently pushed himself past his friends and began walking to their home.

Without wasting a moment the brothers followed Steve and inched their way home. Darry went in first and sat back down in his favorite chair. Steve and Soda lingered staring at the mess that was their living room.

Two-Bit, who was sitting on the couch with Johnny glared at all three of his friends, "Why'd you guys go and leave. The kid is a damn wreck," He paused and stared at Steve's chest. He noticed a purplish bruise was starting to form in the center of his torso. "You guys left to fight? At a time like this, was it Socs again?" He questioned with disgust, his voice lacking its regular cheerful tone.

"No idiot. Doesn't matter who I fought." Steve said smirking at Soda.

"Better question, who the hell destroyed my mothers coffee table?" Soda asked glaring back at Two-Bit.

At this Two-Bit frowned, "Darry fought the table. Unfortunately, it lost."

Soda started walking past Steve to make his way towards his room before Darry stopped him.

"Don't sleep in there tonight Soda, you can sleep on the couch or in my room." Soda stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his brother with a contorted expression on his face.

* * *

Ponyboy was listening and heard what Darry said from the comfort of his bedroom. _'No. Soda, don't listen to him. Please. Please come stay with me tonight. Don't think any less of me. Please.' _His heart was pounding rapidly and he waited for the sound of his brothers footsteps or the door opening. But it never came. Instead he heard the dreaded noise of his brothers footsteps going back into the living room. _'No. No. No. I gotta get outta here. They hate me. They don't want me anymore.' _The adrenaline ran through his body and he quickly got up and grabbed a red plaid button up that Soda gave him. It was loose, but considering the circumstances he didn't bother thinking rashly.

Remembering his shoes were in the bathroom he settled for putting on a thick pair of socks. Without making a sound Ponyboy opened his bedroom window. He knew he promised his brothers he wouldn't run away again after what happened with Johnny, but he felt like that is what they would have wanted.

Without even looking back at his room he climbed out of the house through the window and walked away from his yard. Despite the fact that he was walking very slowly he was still able to sneak past without getting noticed by any of the gang.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hope you like the direction I am going with this story.

Oh no! Is Pony running away?

Why did Darry say that?

~Amanda.


	11. Ch 10: Brothers Quarrel and Realization

Hello again my lovely readers. ;3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well, I do but I don't own the what I want :P. (insert laughter) All rights go to the greaser queen, S.E Hinton.

**Warning:** This is a slash fanfiction. If you do not like it or the couple it surrounds then do not continue reading.

I hope you all see that I am trying to take my time to put up Steve and Ponyboy's relationship. I don't wanna rush into it, because it is unrealistic.

**MysteriousShadowofDoom: **);The boy doesn't use his head.

**Goldenthorns: **I am happy you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter also.

**Polomonkey : **(: Of course I am back! I could never abandon ya'll.

**Thank you guys so much for encouraging me to go on with this story. Also I appreciate the lovely reviews, followers, and favorites the story has. This chapter may be edited later. I think I checked it well enough, but just in case I will check it again later. **

I need to clarify some background~! (I just guesstimated. Forgive me if my approximations are off. It doesn't explain it in the book)

;

Darry: 21, 6'2 (Pg. 7/ S.E Hinton), 145lbs.

Two-Bit: 19, 5'11 (Pg. 8/ S.E Hinton), 128lbs

Steve: 18, 5'10, 130lbs (S.E Hinton does not mention, so I say he is this height.)

Dally: 18, 5'11, 125lbs (S.E Hinton does not mention, so I say he is this height.)

Soda: 17, 5'11, 120lbs (S.E Hinton does not mention, so I say he is this height.)

Johnny: 17, 5'4, 110lbs (S.E Hinton, Second smallest.)

Ponyboy: 15, 5'5, 115lbs (Apparently, he is 5'3 in the book, so I made him grow two inches. Same with Johnny.)

**Thank you very much Chick1966. She corrected me on Darry, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy. I am going to keep the rest of the gang's height the same though. For the sake of my story. **

* * *

;

"Why shouldn't I Dar?" Soda said in a hushed tone while scowling at his older brother, "It ain't his fault this all happened. I won't change how I treat our brother over what that _son-of-a-bitch_ did."

"I never said it was his fault Sodapop. All I'm sayin' is that I don't want to make him to feel uncomfortable right now. He may not want anyone to be close to him. That means you too."

Sodapop froze in the middle of the hallway. He didn't know what to do, he wanted so badly to go lay down in the bed he and his brother shared. He needed to let Pony know that he was going to protect him and it would never happen again. He had to tell him how much he loved him and hold him just in case he had a nightmare. _'But what if I scare him? What if he really does want to be alone. I can't bare to make him rethink what happened tonight.' _His heart was telling him to ignore Darry and go to Ponyboy. He felt uneasy about being within reach of his brother but told he couldn't see him. He opened his mouth to say something and felt betrayed when no words came out.

After the brothers exchanged looks back and forth Sodapop gave up sighing. He took a seat between Two-Bit and Johnny then cradled his head between his hands.

"We shouldn't just go and change our routine over what that bastard did. I don't want Pony thinking that I don't want to go in there tonight because I do."

Steve intercepted, "Just let em. The kid won't be able to sleep without Soda in there."

Two-Bit tried changing the subject for the sake of Ponyboy. He knew the fifteen year old couldn't handle his brothers fighting right now. "Johnny, did you get a good look at em? Could you make out the guy that hurt Pony? Did you see what kind of car they were drivin'? Maybe'll find them and teach them to better than to hurt our own?"

All eyes in the room shifted to Johnny. The brown eyed greaser secretly wished that the gang would leave him alone. It wasn't personal he was just struggling to handle everything right now. This situation was room was so tense he felt like the gang could hear him breathing. Despite the fact that he was put on the spot, he slammed his eyes shut and began trying to recreate the night in his head. He swallowed in order to get rid of the golf size lump he felt in his throat.

"There was a really tall guy. An inch or two taller than Darry. But, he was real scrawny. Dirty blonde... I didn't see his eye color. They may have been brown. It was really dark out. The four that jumped me.. I didn't get a good look at. I turned my back on them and tried to run. That's when they jumped me my face down in the grass the whole time."

He stopped to let out a much needed breath, even though he wasn't talking fast he was beginning to feel very nervous again. Like it was happening all over again. Johnny opened his eyes to see Darry sitting on the edge of his chair. He could practically see the nerves in Darry's neck pulsating. Soda was right beside him, anger and hurt flickered in eyes. Steve had his head downcast towards the floor. Johnny knew something dangerous was brewing deep down within him though. He could feel the heat radiating off of the greaser mechanic. It was so intense he couldn't bare to look at him anymore. Finally, he looked at Two-Bit. The eighteen year old redhead had his arm around Soda trying to keep him calm. He knew he was upset just by looking at him, there would be no smile, laugh, or joke coming anytime soon.

Johnny gathered the courage to continue, "The guy. T-The one that hurt Ponyboy," He paused, "I saw him real good. His hair was dark like mine but shorter. He was thicker than Darry not by much though. His eyes were real light blue. When I saw him I felt like.. he is familiar. I still feel that way, I just can't place where I have seen him before."

Steve felt like he had seen someone similar to that description but he too could not remember where he saw him. _'Maybe I fought him before? At last years rumble? No. That wasn't it. God damn it all.'_

Darry clenched his jaw tightly in an attempt to keep himself calm. Clearly, he was disgusted that someone his size could take advantage of a fifteen year old boy. The rest of the gang was to, there was an eerie silence that filled the entire house.

Soda balled his fists tightly until he felt his fingernails threatening to break his skin. He knew that description would haunt his mind for the rest of his life. If he ever saw anyone that fit the picture he would pulverize them. He couldn't take this, but he wasn't going to run out again. He had to see Ponyboy even if Darry didn't want him to.

"He needs me in there with him Darry. You know that. What good will he do being alone tonight and not being able to sleep. He'll only make himself sick."

Darry sighed and shook his head, "I still don't think you should Soda. What if he.."

"No what ifs! How about I just go to ask him what he wants? If he don't want me in there I won't stay."

Soda jumped up from the couch and began walking towards his room but was stopped when a strong hand grabbed his wrist and whirled him around.

"Soda, wait-"

Said male glared furiously and lashed out at his brother. "Fuck that! I waited long enough."

"Little buddy please." Darry pleaded, "Even if you ask him he will just tell you yes, you're his hero. He'd never tell you no.. you know that.." He tightened his grip on his brothers wrist, not enough to hurt him.

Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny were watching the scene unfold incredulously. Steve couldn't believe that Soda had just yelled at Darry the way he did. Not to say he doesn't think his best friend is right, but to yell and cuss wasn't Soda like. Soda never yelled at anyone his entire life not even Sandy when she told him she cheated and was pregnant with someone else's kid. Instead of yelling and ripping her head off he was surprising calm, and even wanted to take on the responsibility for her. He knew it took Soda a while for reality to catch up with him and he hated that today had to be it. Steve stepped closer to the brothers and he motioned for Two-Bit to come to. Two-Bit obeyed stood next to Darry while Steve stood behind Soda. They didn't need a fight to erupt right now.

In retaliation, Soda twisted his wrist forcing his brother to let go. "Back off!" He hissed dangerously, "I won't pressure him into letting me stay in the room. I-I just gotta check on him. I don't understand why the hell don't you?!"

Instantly Darry felt grief beginning to overwhelm him. For the first time that night he felt tears clouding his vision as he watched Soda walk down the hallway. Soda had never talked to him like that. He is the brother that doesn't argue or raise his voice. With the exception of the night he broke down a year ago. Ever since then he has continued to be the carefree loving man who creates funky creations for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He didn't like this side of Soda, but deep down he knew he was right. _'Why the hell don't you?'_ He didn't want to see Ponyboy. Not because he didn't love his baby brother. Hell he adored that boy just as much as Soda, he just didn't show it the same way.

The reason he didn't want to face his brother was he knew he failed to protect him, seeing him broken would only confirm it. When he first saw the boy tonight he felt like he would crumble, so how could he see his brother knowing he had been raped? The shame and disappointment was gnawing him raw just thinking about it. He couldn't afford break. He had to many responsibilities that would be unattended to if he shut down. If he broke, who would hold together his little family? Clearly, Pony couldn't even hold himself together at the moment. Soda was a ticking time bomb that may or may not have already exploded, he wouldn't test it. So, with all other contenders out of the picture it had to be him.

* * *

Soda opened the bedroom door and shivered when he felt a bone chilling gust of wind hit him. The room was pitch black and he couldn't even see in front of him. He walked completely in the room and made his way over to the desk to turn on the light. When everything was finally visible again he looked down towards the bed. The only contents were sprawled and tangled blankets that were half way falling on the floor. He glanced around searching for any trace of his brother. The only thing that he discovered was that the window was wide open. In a hurry he leaped to the window to see if Pony was still within sight. His eyes frantically searched for him, but he was already to far gone.

"Pony!" Without wasting a moment he ran out to the living room. He was greeted with four confused and worry filled faces. "Darry! He isn't in the room, he must'a booked it out the window. We gotta find him. Fast!"

Darry flew from his seat, "Two-Bit stay here and watch Johnny. If one of us isn't back within thirty minutes call the fuzz. Steve. Soda. Lets go."

The three greasers ran out the door as if the house was on fire. Practically bumping and pushing into each other until they all managed to squeeze out the door.

Soda stared at his brother even though he was still angry with him, "What's the plan?"

"As much as I don't wan't to, I think we should go in different directions that way we will cover more ground. We will meet back at the house in thirty minutes."

That was all the information that Steve found necessary. After letting Darry finish his sentence he began running at a speed that would put the track star to shame. He looked all around the lot but after five minutes he figured the boy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Being to stubborn to give up he quickly regained control of the situation and found himself running in a random direction.

* * *

**Ponyboy's POV-**

A half hour or so passed since I left the house. I wasn't making very good time though. I was just nearing the park on our side of town. Normally, if I was running I could have been at the train stop. It was cold tonight and I cursed to myself about not bringing a sweater or putting shoes on. My socks were filthy from walking in the dirt so much that If I hadn't already known they were white I would have argued that they were brown. I didn't even feel like the socks were making a difference, my feet still felt the cold rough floor. I wished I was at home in bed with Soda, hell I'd even take Darry right now. Either of my brothers sounded like heaven, an unreachable heaven, at least for me. They wouldn't want me anymore. I don't even want me anymore, how the hell could I blame them? I sighed as I entered the park. The only light was radiating from the fountain. There was a memorial set up in honor of Bob. Posters, crosses, stuffed animals, and candles lingered all around the floor. I stared at it in awe. He had tried to kill me here and people still loved him.

_'Could my brothers and the gang still love me to?'_

(Flashback/ Realization)

Immediately I remembered almost being drowned in the fountain. The five bodies dragging me into the icy, unforgiving water. Bob grabbed my head roughly and began pushing my head under the water. I was unable to breathe, choking on water and the alcohol Bob dumped down my throat. I passed out from the lack of oxygen and the last thing to cross my mind was,_ 'I was going to to die'_. But I didn't. Somehow I ended up out of the fountain and I was lying on the concrete. I opened my eyes to see a horrifying sight.

**Johnny.**

He was sitting down in front of me, his body was trembling. My eyes trailed down to the object in his hands. A bloody pocket knife. I stayed glued to it until I heard him speak uneasily.

"I killed him. I killed that boy."

That was hard for me to believe, he couldn't even hurt a fly. But I confirmed it when I looked around me and saw Bob laying in a puddle of his own blood. This wasn't like the movies. He didn't look surreal or unrealistic. His eyes were opened slightly and I could see his eyes already turned dark. He was dead.

Johnny loved me, he killed someone and risked his own life just to save me from the burning church. He is the type of friend anyone would be proud to have. I'm lucky enough to be able to call him my closest friend.

**Dallas.**

I remember being so scared as we made our way to Bucks. Johnny had just murdered someone, and even though it was self defense we would still get in trouble. Since we were greasers we'd automatically be seen as hoods in the authorities eyes. They don't know the difference between greasers and hoods, Johnny would be arrested and I would be thrown in a boys home. We're the type of people they think commit crimes all the time so they would consider it a good days work getting us 'dangerous criminals' of the streets.

Dally always knew what to do when it came to finding trouble with the fuzz, if anyone could get us out it was him. Dally could tell when he saw us standing outside the place we were never supposed to go that something was wrong. He practically dragged us inside and we went to his room. He gave us a hiding place, money, and

I don't think he just did it for Johnny either. Being the two youngest of the gang, Johnny and I were hardly ever invited to participate in things like Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit. They would all go on dates and wouldn't want us kids around. Not Dally, he always hung out with us and when he did he treated us no differently than anyone else. Heck come to think of it, he might even treat us better.

**Two-Bit.**

When Johnny and I went missing the blockhead thought we had fled to Texas of all places. Despite the distance being so far away he wanted to go just to bring us back. The way he swung me around the kitchen and the grin that followed made it obvious that he missed me. I'm the only reason he is still even in school, hes told me. He'd rather stay home or at our house watching Micky Mouse, instead he goes to keep an eye on me. I don't want him to be my 'body guard' as he says it, but he's taken upon himself to become it anyway. He knew I was sick when we visited Johnny, he didn't tell anyone and risked getting beat to a pulp by my brothers, just so I could participate in the rumble. He is a good buddy.

He's the person I go to if I need a good laugh, truly a unique character. The gang is like the brothers he never got. He loved us all just as much as his own mother and sister. He doesn't even have to say it, I just feel it.

**Darry.**

As I sat in the lobby of the hospital smoking my cigarette I was so caught up in my conversation, I didn't notice my brothers were making their way towards me. The one to truly surprise me was Darry. His green eyes met mine and they pleaded with me, beginning for my forgiveness. I noticed the steady stream of tears running down his face and that was enough proof for me. He could have let us become the property of the state after mom and dad died. If he did he would have been able to go to college and do what he most enjoyed: play football. But, he chose the rougher path, the road that makes him lose his dreams, to keep us all together. He works so hard at a tiring job with extreme hours everyday to ensure we have a roof over our heads. We may clash often, but it is only because he doesn't want to lose one of his important people ever again.

He is my protector. If I had told him about those Socs giving me trouble when it first started he would have clobbered them into submission without batting his eyes. As children he looked out for my better good, even if he got the sharp end of the stick. My brother was selfless, everyone always came before him. I owe him my entire life. Without him, I don't know where I'd be if, I was alive at all. I cannot believe I doubted he loved me again. I guess he is right, I don't use my head.

**Sodapop.**

I love Soda more than I have ever loved anyone, even my own parents. It's nothin' personal. I just can't help but love him more. The guy lights up a dark room just by being in it. He is my hero, everything I aspire to be. Some people think that I'm a fool for looking up to such a failure but I don't. It's true he dropped out of high school, but that don't mean he isn't smart. He just had other priorities. _His family. _When Soda loves someone, he would do anything to stay with them. He loved Sandy so much he was willing to overlook the fact that she was pregnant with another mans baby. He would've raised the baby as his own too, he is just that type of guy. In my heart he is no where near a failure. He makes an honest living working at the DX, which is better than most greasers can say.

Soda is always the one I run to. He always accepts me with open arms. After the car crash he volunteered to stay in my room because the severity of my nightmares. Just by him being with me I know I will be fine. He may not be as strong as Darry, but I know he could protect me just as well. At the rumble he pushed and shoved through people just to get me. A Soc had me on the floor and was kicking me in the head relentlessly. Darry told me that Soda beat the shit out of him so bad his Soc friends had to drag him away. He would do anything for me. How could I think he didn't wan't to be around me?

**Steve.**

Well. He is the most difficult to place. He is Soda's best friend. We may not get along but he looks out for me. He is always on patrol with Two-Bit at school making sure Socs don't mess with me. I don't know if he does that for me, or for Soda. He doesn't show his emotions often so I can't tell. Socs mess with me all the time, and when he sees it he goes off. He greets them with punches, kicks, and the harshest words you'd ever hear. That is always the end of it though.

Sometimes he even yells at me telling me, "Be more careful. Don't walk by your lonesome. Get your head out of the clouds and watch where your goin'." Even though he lives with us now, I still don't understand him. When I got back from Windixville he hugged me. _Well, technically Two-Bit too._

That is the only sign of affection that he has ever expressed towards me.

The gang is like my brothers, all except him. Ever since he had told us that he was bisexual I haven't felt the same around him. Since then, I have questioned my sexuality. I don't think I am gay, but if I cared about a guy I think I would at least give it a shot. Otherwise, I am straight. I think.

I don't know how to feel about Steve anymore. I've caught myself staring at him numerous times. I've even seen him staring at me with an expressionless look on his face.

We are supposed to hate each other, ain't we?

(End Flashback/ Realization)

I let out a heavy sigh and gave the fountain a final glance. _'What am I doing out here? They don't hate me. They all care. People don't just stop caring just because something bad happens. They'd all accept me no matter what,' _I thought.

I quickly turned around to go back home. Instead of seeing the path that leads out of the park I saw something that made my body stiffen.

Three familiar Socs were not even a foot behind me.

"Damnnit." I muttered to myself, "I am so stupid! Why would I come here of all places, especially tonight?" I was quiet enough for them not to hear a word I said.

"Did you not get enough from David?" Anderson asked smoothly. "Well boys, why don't we give Bob an anniversary present?"

* * *

Cliffhanger.

This has been my longest chapter yet! I wanted Pony to look back on how the gang treated him and make him realize how loved he really is. What is gonna happen next? Damn you Anderson!

~Amanda


	12. Ch 11: Fighting Back

**Authors Note: **Remember! David is the one that raped Ponyboy. Anderson is the tall loser that likes to jump him.

**Warnings: **Steve/Ponyboy

To my lovely reviewers! I love ya'll for being so kind to me and encouraging me to write! I'm sorry I've been away, I have started school again and am trying to get in the swing of things. I know you desperately want me to update, so here it is.

Thank you all so much for the twenty five reviews, it may not be much to some, but I appreciate every single one! Celebration! *plays 'We are the Champtions' by Queen*

**MysteriousShadowofDoom: **Yes! 'Fuck you, Anderson.' Is right! I'm happy you like my story! I love yours. It is one of my favorites right now :P Big inspiration to me might I add!

**Goldenthorns: **If you're 5'9 and 140 pounds that is perfectly okay. I actually looked up Pony's weight on Google an two sources said it was 110 pounds. He is a track runner and is thin. Plus, he is a boy! We girls come with some important equipment. But trust me! I am jealous of you. I am 5'1. I am 21 years old. ;_; I should be the one crying!

**Reminiscent Kitkat:** Thank you so much for your input! That must have taken time to write. I agree, I cannot stand fan fictions where couples are automatically together. I want to build a relationship. I am going to continue this story, I will not leave it!

**Shamelessforyou:** Thanks for the review. :) This is strictly going to be Steve/Ponyboy but thank you for the suggestion. I see Johnny and Pony as non-dominate characters, and I only write dominate/non-dominate characters.

**kcototheyoyoyo: **I am sorry I have been away so long, forgive me? I did not intend to leave a cliffhanger and not update within the next couple days. I have neglected you all.

**gurrlife: **Thank you, sorry for the cliffhanger. Enjoy my story!

* * *

Ponyboy's POV

I stared at the three older boys coldly. I ain't afraid of Anderson, I can take him any day of the week. I'm not being cocky either, the guy is a total pansy. However, I can't take him _right now_. I am still banged up and in massive pain. Plus he brought two of his and David's goons from earlier. They never play fair. Always jumping greasers and causing trouble when they are with their buddies, that way they don't get hurt.

"Watch it. You're outta your territory." I warned, my tone being as uncivil as I could muster.

Anderson smirked at me, "No pal, I think it is the other way round. Didn't you already have enough of David tonight? With that pounding I don't even know how you're walking." He stopped to laugh maliciously along with the other two boys. "Hell, he told us that you were even better than your filthy greasy mother."

I felt my face heat up instantly. Anger bubbled in my gut and my body began quivering. This wasn't from fear, at this point I could care less what they try to do to me. But_ no one, _especially a Soc had the right to talk about my mother, who wasn't even alive.

I clenched my fist tightly and before he could react I began _wailing_ on him. My right hand tightly held his shirt and the left was going back and forth connecting to his face. I managed to get the better hand of him when he fell to the ground and I landed on top of him. I continued clobbering him and was pleased when my knuckles collided with his jaw. Blood, or what I thought was blood, spewed from his mouth and I watched as he desperately tried to get up. Although I was already satisfied, I wasn't going to stop willingly. He deserved to feel unbearable pain for even mentioning my mother. Oddly enough I began counting the damage I was inflicting on him.- '_Three.' _Nose._ 'Four.'_ Eye. _'Five'_ Cheek. _'Six.' _Jaw. _'Seven.'_ Nose. _'Eight.'_ Jaw. Nine never came.

Two pairs of athletic arms wrapped around me, lifted me up, then they dropped me to the floor with a loud (_thud). _I struggled to break free from them but I used all my energy rearranging Anderson's face.

"You little shit!" Anderson screamed wiping the blood from his face. I stared at him wide eyed as I grasped the extent of what I had just done.

His right eye was swollen shut and his cheek was bruised in a shade of purple I didn't know existed. Blood was gushing freely from his mouth and at first I was wondering if he bit his tongue, but then I saw something that made a smile graze my face. I knocked some of his teeth out. He was known around school for having a perfect smile. Well, not anymore. The thought almost made me laugh.

A harsh kick to my stomach completely halted my bask in glory. Another one, even more powerful than the first one followed leaving me unable to breathe.

One of the boys released his hold on me to grab a fist full of my hair. "Say boys, I know the perfect gift for Bob." He looked down at me and our eyes locked, "Why don't we give the greaser a bath?" The red head laughed, "He sure could use one and It ain't like his friend is here to kill one of us this time."

"I think he would'a liked that Scott." Anderson spit, "But first lets teach this candy-ass a lesson."

My vision blurred when I felt a fist punch the back of my head.

Everything went black.

* * *

This chapter is very short, but I wanted you all to see I have not abandoned this story. I will work on the next chapter sometime next week.

School sucks that is all I have to say ), :


End file.
